


My Shin-chan

by grathialiana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Theme is older Takao and younger Midorima. MidoxTaka pairing. Let's find out how two people fall in love when they're so far apart in age. Reviews are welcome! Rated M for later chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Shin-chan
> 
> Hi. This is totally AU and because of the theme older Takao-younger Midorima, they may seem a bit OOC, especially Midorin, but I'm trying my best to really keep him in character. I mean, his character is why I love him so much so I wouldn't want to change his traits dramatically. I also found in Wiki – that one trivia for our adorable Shin-chan is "Midorima's type of girl is one who is older than him." Hence this theme. Only it's an older man this time. Hehehe.
> 
> This type of story has been done, recycled, rehashed so many times but I'm hoping I'm not plagiarizing anyone. I really just love this theme. Any coincidence with any story is purely that – coincidence. Haha. Even the title is sooo unoriginal. But here we go. I'm still stuck with Sinfully Yours but I'm trying to write the next chap.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trudging along the narrow street leading to his apartment, Takao Kazunari rubbed the stiff aching muscles of his shoulder. He was ready to drop down dead from pulling out all nighters just so his Accounting team could check all their data before the yearly Accounting audit.

It was a hell of a business this time of year. Being an overworked accountant for three years now was making Takao set his teeth on edge. He needed a vacation. He needed a life.

As he neared his one bedroom apartment, he found that the one next door, had a light. It had been empty for the last month since the young lady who used to occupy it got married and left. Takao twisted his neck a little to the right so he could loosen his tie. He hoped his new neighbors would be friendly.

He reached his door, fumbling for his key. His last neighbor was a hard party animal, always bringing home a lot of her friends. And that was not the worst! When her boyfriend slept over, Takao could actually hear their noises when they banged each other. Sometimes Takao would just try to get through the night, mildly amused. But during those times when he was so tired from work and he needed a good night sleep, it took everything in him not to storm to their unit and bang at the door so they could shut the hell up. Takao was greatly relieved she left when she got knocked up and married her annoyingly loud boyfriend.

Takao was about to open his door when he heard a faint noise coming from the other door. It was a woman snarling angrily over the phone. She sounded really really mad. Takao sighed. Uh-oh. The last month had been a truly peaceful one. He hoped his new neighbors weren't war freaks who had domestic issues with each other. He could make do without family spats and fights which definitely made things awkward in the long run.

Suddenly the door of his new neighbors opened and a skinny child came out. The boy quietly closed the door, looked at it forlornly and put both his hands in his pocket.

Green eyes looked up and landed on Takao, who still stood immobile by his own door. Takao was startled at how bright those eyes shone, even under his thick black rimmed glasses, while the rest of his young face was a mask of gray. The boy was scowling deeply at Takao.

Takao, being an all-around nice guy, decided to befriend his new young neighbor. "Hello there. My name is Takao. I live next to you!" he stated chirply.

The green eyed child scowled even more deeply. "Obviously," he muttered.

To which Takao felt foolish. Of course. Couldn't his opener be a little lamer than that? The child was about to walk away and from this distance Takao could note that his hair was also green. Hmmm. What a wonderful color.

The woman was still talking over the phone, her voice high pitched. Takao watched as the child walked away. "Hey! Where are you going? It's really late."

The boy did not answer. Just kept on walking.

Takao didn't know why he cared, but it was already nine o'clock. It was true their neighborhood was a relatively safe one, but a young boy like him shouldn't be wandering the empty street at this time. Plus the fact they just apparently moved in here today.

"Hey! Does your mom know you're going to be out?"

No answer.

"Heeeyy!" Takao called out.

The boy whirled around to face the noisy grown up. "Shut the hell up mister!"

"Why you rude little – " Takao clamped his mouth shut, knowing he was overstepping his boundaries. He shouldn't intrude in other people's business even it was just a child that he wanted to protect. "Fine. Nice meeting you, young man."

Takao went inside his apartment and slammed the door shut.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao went on with his life, forgetting about the little episode with the new neighbor. Work was crazy and he even had to pull out double shifts during the coming weekend because one of the guys from his team was sick and couldn't make it to work. Takao promised himself that once the workload wasn't suicide-inducing anymore, he'd take a few days' leave so he could rest. He owed himself that.

That Sunday night he got home and was preparing the bento he bought from the convenience store when his doorbell rang. He looked through a peephole and found a nice looking woman outside. Her hair was startlingly green as well.

Takao opened the door, confused. "Hello. How may I help you?"

The woman bowed deeply and presented him with a box of brewed coffee beans. "Hello. My name is Midorima Kazumi. We moved in last Monday and – ahhh – I've been actually trying to get the chance to give you this but you're always out. Please take this."

Takao smiled kindly, accepting the gift. "Yeah, I guess I've been pretty busy and I come home late. I'm Takao. Takao Kazunari. So – uhhh – thank you so much for this. And – uhhh – welcome to the neighborhood."

"Domo arigatou. I will be going back now," she said, bowing again.

Takao nodded too and saw her off. She was almost to her door when Takao remembered something. "Hey, uhhm… Midorima-san, you have a little boy, right?"

All at once the friendly aura of Kazumi lifted. She tensed. "What has he done this time?"

Takao waved his hand to clear away the misunderstanding. "Huh? No no no! He didn't do anything. Actually, uhhh – I hope he doesn't get into the habit of staying out late. At night, I mean. You see I saw him one time and it was really late. You're still pretty new here and there're punks who might – uhm – you know… do funny stuff and bully him around."

The woman sadly smiled. "Sorry for making you worry about my son."

"Of course. We're neighbors."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I do try to speak to him but – sometimes I don't know what to do. I work the night shift and sometimes I'm too busy and exhausted to really monitor where he goes and – It's just the two of us."

"Oh. So who stays with him when you're out at night?"

She shook her head. "I just tell him to lock the doors really tight. At this point we haven't got any choice. I can't look for a new job easily. And I – oh, I don't know why I'm telling you all this! It must be a bore to you – "

Kazumi instantly looked embarrassed.

Takao answered, "No, please – I – If there's anything that I can do… How old is he by the way?"

"He's ten."

"Hmmm, well, he's not that young, I mean, yeah, he can probably fend off for himself. I just wish he won't stay out late."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll speak to him about it."

"All right. Have a good evening, Midorima-san."

"You too, Takao-san."

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Monday night, Takao came home around ten in the evening. He was in the middle of enjoying his meal when loud knocks pounded on the door. Takao irritated, stopped eating his ramen to confront the rude stranger outside.

When he opened the door he didn't see anyone.

Until a small voice snapped, "Why do you like messing up with other people, mister?"

Takao looked down. That was when he saw the little boy with the mop of green hair, face upward, his forehead scrunched up in deep concentration.

Takao wanted to smile if it wasn't too much trouble. This boy was way too emo for words. "Hey kid, I just met your Mom yesterday."

"And you ratted me out that I stay out late," the child grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't rat you out. It was just the one time I saw you. And does that mean that you are indeed staying out at night when your mom's working?"

"What do you care?"

Takao gaped, disbelieving. "What do I – Look kid, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Did I ask you too?" the boy snapped, in that grown up attitude that he had that Takao had to wonder if he was talking to a high school kid being reprimanded about breaking his curfew hours.

"Geeeze, kid, you got a lot of pent up angst in there, huh? Tell you what – since we're neighbors, and your mom's out working, why don't you come in? I have another cup of ramen. Have you eaten dinner?"

The child looked startled by Takao's hospitality. He didn't expect the offer for food.

"You really like to poke your nose into other people's business," the child muttered. "Are you looking to impress my Mom? You're being nice to me coz you fancy her, don't you?"

This time Takao laughed. Loudly. This kid was really funny. "Oookay, if you don't wanna come in, that's fine. This will officially be the last time I'll – uhh – poke my nose into your business, smart young man. Off you go, and lock the door, kay? G'night."

Takao didn't give the child the chance to answer. He simply slammed the door in the boy's face.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao didn't hear much about his new neighbors. He was a quiet reserved guy himself whose face was always buried in his accounting books and ledger for him to care about anything else.

Roughly a month passed before he had the chance to speak to the boy again. It was Tuesday night and the load was not that heavy at work so he was able to come home around seven pm. Bento in hand, Takao happily hummed as he walked home to his apartment.

As he was opening the door, he heard noises coming in from the Midorima's unit. Voices to be exact. A man and a woman, obviously arguing about something. Takao had never been a gossip monger, but he couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about. Child custody.

I see, Takao told himself. Kazumi was probably divorced from her husband, and now they were arguing over who would get the custody of their child. No wonder the boy looked sad all the time. Coming from a broken family could do that to anyone.

Takao got a little more bothered when the voices from inside the house became louder. The couple, or probably, the ex-couple weren't trying to hide the fact that they were fighting. Takao noticed that a few of their other neighbors were opening their windows to check what the commotion was about. Takao felt a little embarrassed for everyone's sake.

Just as he was entering his own unit, the Midorimas' door opened. Takao thought the man would probably be leaving but it was the skinny boy who got out. He was wearing a calm expression, hands in his pocket, his thick glasses swallowing up almost half of his face.

Takao knew the boy would probably wander off again waiting for the argument between his parents cooled down. The child didn't even acknowledge Takao, simply carried his head up high, and walked off.

Hell, Takao muttered to himself. Why couldn't he just mind his own business?

"Kid! Wait up!" Takao called out, walking after him.

The boy turned around, his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. They really looked amazingly clear at this distance.

"Hey, I – I couldn't help but overhear. Uhmmm – "

The kid snorted. "Of course. They're not making an effort to be quiet about it."

Takao chuckled, in spite of himself. In spite of the situation. This little imp really was something. "All this time, and I still don't know your name. I'm Takao. Takao Kazunari. You are – "

Instead of giving out his name, the child whipped his head away. "I'm going out. They're driving me crazy."

"I really don't think it's a good idea, kid. You're so tiny and dangerous people may be loitering around. You don't know what's out there."

The child shrugged. "I stay at the park. No one's there most of the time."

"Oh, the park. Uhmm, what – uhh – what do you do there?"

"Nothing."

"You mean, you just sit there and do nothing?"

"It's a park, not a zoo. Of course I just sit there. It's not like there's anything to see," the boy reasoned out.

Oh, good Lord, give me patience, Takao prayed silently. "Okay, you're waiting it out, I get that. But it's still not safe. Come in, I've got some snacks inside. Maybe you can watch some TV while you wait for your – uhhh – is that your Dad?"

"You ask a lotta questions, Mister," the boy commented dryly.

"And you are too young to act so cynical. You're ten, and you speak as if you're older than I am. Geeeeze, what's happening to kids these days?" Takao did his best to look menacing even if he was a bit amused by the child. He grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Come on. Your parents will worry about you. Let them fight for as long as they want, and when they're done, then you don't have to walk a long way home."

For a moment the boy looked indecisive. He really wanted to go to the park where it was quiet. Takao squeezed at his shoulder a little.

Finally the little boy sighed and turned around, back to the apartment. "Do you have Lays?"

Takao made a face. "Wow, so demanding. I have wagashi."

The boy scowled. "I don't like that!"

Another sigh. Takao wanted to wring the little neck. "We'll take a look if there's anything else, okay?"

When they got inside Takao's apartment, the kid toed off his shoes, putting them neatly on one corner. He stood in the center, hands in his pocket, not knowing what to do next.

Takao's place had very minimal appliances, only the necessities. A plain sofa, kotatsu and TV rack. His TV wasn't even that big. His dining table was just big enough for two. The house was almost bare.

Takao put his bag somewhere, the bento on the dining table, and went straight to the fridge, where he looked for some snacks. Since the kid did not like wagashi, Takao looked for something else. It was a good thing he just went to the grocery yesterday. He took out a green apple and handed it to the frozen child at the center of his living room. "Here. Can you tell me your name now?"

The boy grudgingly accepted the fruit but did not bite into it. He just held it in his palm. "Midorima Shintarou."

"Hmmm, okay Midorima-kun, you can sit over there and watch TV while I prepare dinner. I just bought one bento, but the serving is big, between us we can prolly share."

Takao went on with business, taking the packed dinner meal from the plastic bag and getting two plates so he could divide the content between him and his little guest. Throughout all this, Midorima simply stood rooted on the spot, watching the black haired older man.

Takao made a face at the boy. "Shoooo, will you? You make me nervous you know, with your big eyes and charming personality," he quipped.

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his left hand and finally bit into the apple.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Most nights when Takao came home early, like seven or eight pm, he made sure that he had chips with him. Before he opened his own door, he would knock at the Midorimas and surely, Shintarou would be there, waiting, a scowl on his face.

Takao would merely smile at the boy and tousle his hair then he would invite the child over. Takao never really knew what happened with his parents' argument, like who would be getting the child's custody, and Shintarou didn't really seem like he wanted to say anything about the topic. The boy would always go back to his and his mom's apartment when the clock struck ten as it was sleeping time.

During the nights that Shintarou stayed at Takao's place, the child merely watched the sports channel and nothing else. He was especially drawn to basketball. American basketball or Japanese, it didn't matter, as long as he was able to watch the game. Mostly he occupied the sofa while Takao sat under his kotatsu, his head buried on his laptop while he studied the company's numbers.

Then school came, and Midorima had to go. One morning as Takao was leaving for work, he caught sight of Shintarou looking very dapper in his elementary uniform. He was with a few boys his age. They were apparently going to school.

Takao waved, calling out loudly, "Shin-chan! Looking great over there!"

The boy cringed. He hated it when Takao called him Shin-chan. He shot a murderous glance at the crazy old man and walked away with his friends. Takao smiled to himself. Perhaps having friends his age would cool down his temperamental behavior a bit. Kids his age needed to run wild and play, not mope around just because his parents didn't agree with each other.

Midorima's dad still visited from time to time. Takao could tell nothing good ever came out of it since whenever he was there he just tended to fight with Midorima's mom.

And Shintarou always hung out in Takao's place whenever that happened.

School became busier, and Takao's job continued to take most of his time. Especially this one particular week when another audit was coming up. It wasn't the yearly government audit, just the main office branch doing inspection on their sub-branches. Add to that were the regular projects that Takao handled. Takao and his team all geared up for a week of all nighters just to check and manage their numbers.

One night, around nine PM, as Takao was getting ready for bed, Shin-chan knocked on the door. When Takao opened it, the boy immediately plopped on the sofa, grabbing the remote as if he owned the house. He turned the TV on and switched to the sports channel.

Takao rolled his eyes heavenward. He checked his wristwatch. "Uhh – I hate to break it to you, but it's kinda late. You have school tomorrow."

"I'm done with homework," came the disinterested reply.

Takao, annoyed, scratched his head, not knowing how to make the child leave since this would be the last night he would be able to get a decent night's sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of hell for him and it would probably last for a week or so. "Uhhhmmm… Don't you think it's better if you stay home? I mean, not that I object to you being here, huh, but – "

"Go ahead. You can sleep. I'll just lock up when I leave."

"How about your school? Don't you need to sleep early?"

"'M fine."

Takao shook his head, giving up. "Whatever. I'm not your Mom so I won't lecture you."

For the first time the child grinned. "Good."

Takao couldn't help but smile too. "Crazy kid. Alright, I'm off to bed."

"Yeah, sure."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days turned into months, which turned into a year.

The neighborhood did not change. Some people came and went but the friendship between Takao and the Midorimas, both mother and child continued. Kazumi became used to the fact of Shin-chan staying at Takao's house that more often than not, whenever she was available she would cook for Takao. They sometimes ate together, all three of them.

Takao could obviously say Kazumi liked him, and they were not that far apart in age. He was twenty six this year, and she was thirty. Shin-chan was already eleven having had a small celebration early this year.

One night, as Takao was heading for his own unit after a sumptuous meal with Kazumi and Shin-chan, the boy followed him out.

"Takao." The child was horrible in the sense that he never used honorifics with the older man, but Takao let it slide, knowing they had been friends for close to a year now. At least Shin-chan did not call him by his first name.

Takao was unlocking his door and he looked back over his shoulder. "What's up, Shin-chan?"

Without any preamble the child asked, "Are you gonna be my new dad now?"

Taken aback, Takao frowned. "What?"

"The dinner dates. She cooking for you. What is this all about?"

Takao couldn't help but chuckle again. "You really have an imagination, don't you?"

"So why are you being all nice to her and she to you?"

Takao finally opened the door. "I don't know. We're friends, right? Your mom's a good person, and she cooks damn fine. That's all. Now get back there. I'm going to sleep."

He was closing the door when Midorima's palm shot up, stopping the door. "Then sleep. I wanna watch TV."

Takao wanted to say no, but he had never been a match to Shin-chan's eyes, the way they glowed fiercely with determination once he wanted something.

"Fine."

The child came in, gloating with victory.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Time passed in a blur and the next year, Takao fell in love. It was a new co-worker of his. The relationship was strained from the beginning as the other guy was married. Yes, Takao was gay and had always been, though very few people could tell because he was careful about it. It was not that he was ashamed of it. It was actually the last thing on is mind.

He just felt that he didn't need to act differently just because his preferences did not lie between what was acceptable in society. Japan was becoming more and more modern nowadays but the issue of homosexuality was still treated with the same sensitivity as it had been in the olden days. Not many straight people were comfortable with being with a gay man, and it was no difficulty for Takao to just act like the next normal guy.

However, other potential gay partners could sniff him out like a bloodhound. At twenty seven, Takao thought he was done with the wild lifestyle of his youth. In the past, when he was younger, he never really cared who his partner was, as long as the guy was available to scratch the itch which popped up from time to time. Oh he still had flings of course, but between his job and babysitting his young surly neighbor, he didn't have the time or the itch to go gallivanting for nameless lovers. He was doing okay with his eight to five plus plus job.

He didn't count on Takeru happening. The guy was just a charmer. Plus he was just so miserable having to put up with having a wife that he showered Takao with all the attention and affection that no gay man could ever ignore. Add the fact that they saw each other every day. Falling so deep was definitely a given.

During the first few months of their relationship they contented themselves with stolen hours at the hotel. Since Takeru was married, he still had to go home every night. The worst of it was that his wife was such a nagging jealous bitch who called Takeru's cellphone almost every hour. The twit was actually thinking Takeru was cheating on her with another woman! That always got a laugh out of Takao and Takeru.

Takao knew what he was doing was wrong, of course, since adultery was definitely a serious offense. But he couldn't help it. He and Takeru were so in love with one another it was so hard to keep their hands off of each other at work. They fit to a T – their personalities, their sense of humor, their likes and dislikes – everything. And it wasn't like Takeru's wife could make him really happy as she did not have the right equipment to do so.

Takao only hoped one day Takeru would come out of his closet and really move in with him.

They had actually discussed it one time or another. Takeru thought about it but he couldn't. It was easier for Takao since his family knew since college his real orientation so Takao had nothing to lose if he would really think of living with another guy as a domestic partner.

It wasn't like that for Takeru. The guy came from a very conservative family, had a wife who also came from a traditionally conservative family, and they had three kids. Coming out was never one of Takeru's options.

One night after a heated argument because Takeru's wife yet again called and demanded her husband go home, cutting off the private time he was supposed to have with Takao at a love motel. Takao felt he had enough of these stolen moments. He had been living very discreetly since he came out as gay, yes, but couldn't he stay overnight with his lover, even just one time? The longest time they were able to spend with each other was three hours! Three hours, two hours every freaking time they checked into a motel.

Takao also made a demand for Takeru to stay but his lover did not oblige. He was afraid his wife would suspect something and hire an investigator. He couldn't let his true orientation be discovered. His parents would disown him and that would leave the family name with shame.

Takao stormed off from the motel, pissed, not knowing how he could stay in this kind of relationship. He was gay damn it! He was not a martyr. If he was going to have a lover, at least he should pick someone who could give him his time.

Takao was fumbling for his house key when Shin-chan came out of his own door. Takao didn't even notice.

"Where have you been?" Shin-chan barked.

Takao nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped his head around and glared at the boy. "You scared me!"

"You always come home late. What have you been doing?"

Takao stared at the young lad, now twelve and a few inches taller. In a dry voice he answered, "My own mother never grilled me like that."

"It's twelve," Shin-chan shot back. "You've been coming home late for the past months."

"Exactly, it's twelve," Takao pointed out. "You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I'm fine. I had a nap and I'm not all that sleepy."

"Okay, fine. Now, I am sleepy. Go back inside."

Instead of obeying, the boy, who was definitely taller than the last time Takao ever really bothered to notice, stepped closer. "When has your being sleepy ever made a difference before? I wanna watch TV."

This time, Takao scowled. After the fight he had with his boyfriend, he was not in the mood to play nice to the kid. "Go watch TV in your own house, would you?"

"We don't have satellite."

Takao rolled his eyes. "So what? You only watch basketball anyway, which is a local channel."

Busted. That clearly showed in the child's startled expression. For a moment Shin-chan wanted to argue, but he couldn't come up with another excuse which was more plausible. So the boy stood there, looking crushed, his hands in his pocket that Takao felt his heart go out to him a little. The boy was innocent. He shouldn't take the brunt of Takao's frustrations.

"Okay, look, Shin-chan, I'm really tired tonight. And I want you to sleep. It's twelve midnight for goodness' sake! Tomorrow night I'll come home early, and I'll buy you some candies."

Midorima scrunched his nose. "Candies? I'm not a kid."

"Yes, you are. You're what? Eight?" Takao couldn't help but joke.

The boy glared at him. "I'm already twelve. I'll probably be taller than you next month."

"Okay, if it's not candies, then what would you like?"

Midorima told him, grinning smugly.

Xoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Takao was hell bent on ignoring Takeru, knowing this kind of relationship was never healthy. It was bad enough that they had to be discreet about their feelings. Meeting up in secret and cutting off their alone time just so Takeru could go on pretending to be someone he was not was enough to set Takao on edge. No matter how smitten he was with Takeru he would not let the other man treat him this way.

Takeru locked themselves up in the empty storage room, and after one amazing orgasm Takao forgot everything he had told himself about the situation.

He also forgot his promise to Midorima that night that he would be coming home early. He only remembered after two rounds of mind numbing toe curling sex with Takeru inside their motel room. As Takao was enveloped in his lover's arms, he cringed, hoping the boy would just let it pass.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thankfully, Midorima did not pester him that night when he came home around midnight again. Nor for the nights to follow. Takao felt a little guilty but did not think too much of it.

During the weekends, when Takao was home Shin-chan's friends would come over, carrying basketball. Takao supposed Midorima played in the basketball club in school. He seemed to like the sport very much. That was good. Hopefully the boy would have more friends his age, instead of hanging around Takao's apartment while watching TV.

He was growing up so fast, too. And was getting to be more and more of a smartass as time went.

One lazy Sunday afternoon, as Takao was about to get into his apartment, one grocery bag in hand, he saw Shin-chan's door open and he, along with five boys his age, all wearing basketball jerseys came out. It was obvious they had been playing basketball all morning and afternoon, and probably hung out in Shin-chan's place.

Takao smiled, pleased that Shin-chan was beginning to come out of his surly shell and make more and more friends.

Midorima looked at him. Takao waved a little, his smile bigger.

Shin-chan pointedly ignored him and left with his friends in the direction of the court. Takao shrugged. Maybe the kid was a bit shy in the company of his new friends. Wanted to look cool and macho and all. Takao thought nothing of it.

He cooked curry that night. It was a dish that he had especially perfected over the years and he wanted Kazumi to have some.

So around 7PM he knocked at the Midorimas, carrying a bowl of his specialty, a wide grin on his face. He missed dining with Kazumi and Shin-chan. These past few months were very hectic, both in his work and love life that he only spent a few hours in his own apartment, just to get some sleep and he was out the door in the morning.

It was Shin-chan who answered the door. When the boy saw it was Takao he scowled.

"Uh oh, what's with the long face? Here, I cooked curry for you and your mom."

Midorima glared at him as if he didn't hear anything. He looked at the bowl of steaming curry. Then back at the older man's face. "Thank you," he said cooly.

"Can I come in? It's enough for all three of us."

Midorima stepped aside and opened the door completely. Takao expected the boy to fuss over the curry once he placed it on the table, he was usually all over Takao whenever Takao came over to dine with them. But tonight Shin-chan merely called his mom in the kitchen, then went into his room.

Takao was astonished. This was the first time Shin-chan ignored him completely. He hoped the boy was doing okay.

Kazumi was extremely glad that Takao came over and even cooked dinner for all three of them. During dinner they all supped together but it was only Kazumi who spoke. Midorima ate a little and excused himself rather abruptly, going back to his room. The two adults looked at each other worriedly.

"Shin-chan is really quiet tonight, huh?"

Kazumi shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know how to speak to him. He's a very nice boy and he helps out in the house. But as to what he thinks, the things that make him happy or sad, he doesn't confide to me at all."

"Yeah, well, he used to be a lot friendlier to me, too."

Suddenly Kazumi's face lit up. "Do you know? He got drafted in school for the basketball club!"

"That's amazing! Shin-chan's taller for his age, so he will do nicely. Wow, he's in middle school now, right?"

"Yes, freshman," Kazumi answered proudly.

"That kid has always adored basketball anyway. And he's made a lot of friends, too!"

"Yes. I thought – you see, I thought after the divorce, he would blame me for it and be a rebellious child, like we see in the movies, dropping out of school and such… But he has come around."

"Well, he's a really serious kid. Still keeps to himself, but, yeah, I think he'll be more open to other people. It's good that he's going to be into basketball. He'll be able to work with other kids. Teamwork and such."

Kazumi turned to Takao, her eyes soft. "I want to thank you for taking care of him, too, especially when I'm out working. You're like the father he has never had."

Uh oh. Takao smiled to himself, hoping Kazumi was not misconstruing anything, that he was extra nicer to their family because he fancied her. A lot of women had come after him in the past and the last thing Takao wanted to do was break to Kazumi that he was gay.

"I like Shin-chan," Takao said almost automatically. "Such a bright kid. He surprises me every time with how adult like he thinks."

"Yes, he is very bright. His grade in school is consistently high. A lot of parents praise me with how I raise him up. They don't know I spend very little time with him because of my job and that everything he has achieved, in his studies and his basketball, it's all him."

"He is an amazing child," Takao agreed. "I'm happy both of you are my friends."

"We are happy, too, Shintarou and I, for having you around."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a few more times of Midorima deliberately ignoring Takao, whether they bumped into each other on the street, or sometimes when Takao would knock at Midorima's door, knowing Shin-chan was there and the boy wouldn't open up, Takao felt he had had enough of the cold attitude. He didn't know why the boy seemed to harbor ill feelings toward him.

One Sunday night, he brought dinner again to mother and son which all three of them ate during supper. Shin-chan was eerily quiet again at the table and halfway through the meal he announced he was done and retired to his room. Kazumi thought nothing of it but Takao was troubled. Shin-chan had never acted this way to him before.

"Kazumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wuld you mind if I speak to Shin-chan for a while. I just wanted to ask something."

She chirped, "Oh, sure. Go ahead."

Takao knocked softly on the door, calling out, "Shin-chan? Are you decent? Can I come in?"

He heard a grunt. Takao supposed it was answer enough. He opened the unlocked door, finding the boy spread out on his futon, reading a basketball magazine while lying down. At this point Takao had to do a double take. He had never noticed how tall Shin-chan had become, with his long limbs and legs spread out like that. It was probably true that in another month or so the child would even be taller than him!

"Don't read lying down, Shin-chan! Your eyes would go bad!" Takao reprimanded, sounding exactly like his mother.

The boy snorted loudly. "My eyes are already bad, in case you haven't noticed."

Takao was not in the mood of being talked back to by some kid. "Well, they're gonna get worse. Sit up, will you? I need to ask you something."

Midorima shot him a peeved look, but sat up all the same. Takao stayed by the door, leaning on the frame, crossing his arms. "Okay, so spill. Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

A perfect scowl.

Takao had to smile. At least he was getting a reaction. It was better than Midorima's icy calm. "What? We bump into each other on the street and you wouldn't even speak to me. Did I do something?"

"Nothing!" the boy said harshly.

"All the more that there is something. C'mon, out with it. You don't hang out in my house anymore. You don't follow me around, you no longer pester me, annoy me – "

Midorima cut him off. "Isn't that what you want?"

Takao was startled. "Ehh? What?"

"Aren't you glad you've gotten rid of me?"

"What are you talking about, kid? You've gone completely bonkers in the head."

Midorima threw his magazine aside. "You made a promise. Three weeks ago. You promised you'd come home early and bring me something. But you didn't. I waited the next night to see if you got me that snack I told you about. But no. Instead I find you walking home late with a friend of yours! You never seemed to enjoy hanging out with me so why should I hang out with you?"

"Friend?"

Midorima growled, impatiently as if he was talking to a child himself. "You know – that curly guy who walks funny."

Takao had to gape. His friend. Of course. Takeru had come over to visit that night when they weren't able to book a room in a motel. Valentine's day and all that horseshit. Every damn motel in town was fully booked. Takao and Takeru had no choice but to go to the former's apartment.

Takao was suddenly nervous. He remembered it was probably past one when they got in that time, definitely too late for any of his neighbor to snoop in. He couldn't believe Shin-chan even saw that! It was a good thing the child was an innocent. He only thought of Takeru as a friend.

Takao ran a hand at the back of his head not knowing what to say. "Uhh – look, uhhmm… You're right. He's a friend. I would also appreciate it if you don't tell your Mom about that, okay? Adults can sometimes, uhhh – misunderstand things and – "

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Hey, look, kid – "

"Stop calling me kid. I'm almost thirteen now!" Shin-chan demanded.

"'Kay, fine. Shin-chan, look, we've been friends for almost, what three years now? I'm practically like your guardian. So cut me some slack, okay? If it's about the snack – "

"It's not just the snack!" Midorima hissed. "You say one thing and then can't do it. Why do I have to hang around you, anyway?"

Takao shrugged. He decided to tease, just to lighten the mood. "I dunno. Maybe 'coz I'll probably become your new dad in a while."

A look of pure horror washed over the boy's face that it took everything Takao in him not to laugh. "Just think about it. Your mom and I get along well. Maybe we'll be like a real family in a year, two years or so… It's easier if we're friends."

Midorima snatched back his magazine and turned to read it, lips pursed. After a while he spoke, his eyes still glued to the magazine. "Whatever you want."

"Good boy. Wanna watch TV in my house?"

"Won't your other friend come over, too?"

Takao laughed dryly. "Definitely not."

"He does walk funny," Shin-chan reiterated, finally looking up.

"Shut up, dumbass. He can't help it, he has a slight limp," Takao admonished, amused.

Midorima just scrunched his nose. Then he got up and put his hands in his pocket, brushing against Takao as he passed him by the door. The boy called out to his Mom that he would watch TV in Takao's house for a while.

The first thought that entered Takao's head as the boy passed by him was that they were almost as tall as each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days went by in the same fashion. Takao was once again swamped with work. He and Takeru kept their relationship a heavily guarded secret. The wife was still a bitch, the bane of Takao's very existence, but he endured all of it, for his lover's sake. He really had it bad for the guy.

Midorima became a regular player in Teiko Middle school. He was the most accurate shooter of all the regular starters and he was already being dubbed as one of the Generation of Miracles, along with five other boys who showed exemplary skills in basketball.

Takao and Midorima barely saw each other at this time, with both of them being extremely busy with their schedules.

After sometime there was an announcement in the office that Takeru would move to the main branch for a period of six months or so. There was a batch of newly hired accountants who needed to be trained. Takao would have been the first one to be sent but their branch needed him more, was more familiar with how Takao handled things, so in the end, it was Takeru they decided to send.

The main branch was a two hour travel away from Takao's office by bullet train. It meant Takeru had to stay there in the meantime, since commuting back and forth was impossible.

Even though it looked bad for their relationship, Takeru had to explain to Takao that it could be a good thing. Since he would get an apartment there, he and Takao could now freely see each other during the weekend. Takeru made a promise to Takao that he would only go home to his wife once a month, while giving her a lot of crap about being swamped with work that was why he couldn't come home enough. It was the perfect solution actually.

In the months that followed, Takao hardly stayed in his apartment. He came home late during the week nights, and in the weekends he stayed over with Takeru in his place.

Midorima barely saw him.

One afternoon, fresh from a championship victory, in which Midorima was even named the MVP, the young man, fourteen now, stood outside Takao's door, knowing the older man was not even there, but hoping he could show his MVP trophy to him when he got home.

Midorima gently ran his fingertips on the door's surface, feeling sentimental. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been in Takao's apartment, just for a quiet evening of watching NBA. His mother, too, was always out and even if she would not admit it, it looked like she was dating someone. Damn that Takao. He was really a liar. He did say he would be Shin-chan's new dad, right? But it looked like it was far from happening.

Midoima sighed. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao was giddy with delight, tracing the box of a couple's rings through the pocket of his jacket. It was Valentine's day and a Saturday at that. Takao told Takeru the week before that he wouldn't be able to commute to Takeru's apartment this weekend and he was very sorry, and yes, he knew it was Valentine's day, because he was buried neck deep in work.

Which was of course, a lie.

He was on his way to Takeru's apartment for a surprise visit, pocketing a pair of rings which cost him two thousand dollars. It was the fanciest and most expensive gift Takao would be giving his lover.

Takao couldn't contain his excitement. Takeru told him he wouldn't be going home to his wife this weekend, so Takao could safely execute his plan. He carried a plastic bag of groceries with him. He was going to make a fancy dinner for both of them tonight. He even bought a wine. Then he'd give the rings.

He knocked once, twice. Then he frowned. How stupid. What if Takeru was in the grocery or something? Darn, he hadn't thought of that.

Good thing he had his own key. Takeru had given him a duplicate because there was one time that Takao come earlier and Takeru was still in the office. Takao had to wait an hour for Takeru to come home and he waited outside the house. So he was given the key.

He slipped the key into the hole and tiptoed inside.

He didn't expect a disaster. Left over food and beer were scattered everywhere. It was obvious someone had a wild Friday after work party in there.

Takao didn't know how to react. He was the one who was surprised. It was already noon that Saturday. If the party had been held last night why hadn't Takeru cleaned up the mess?

Then he heard a soft groan in the bedroom, whose door was slightly ajar.

Takao closed the door behind him with a soft click. Someone was in the bedroom. "Takeru?" Takao called out.

There was a gasp, then a roar, then shuffling noises.

Takao stood rooted at the door, all the blood drained from his face. He knew what it sounded like. Takeru was not alone.

Suddenly the bedroom door was wrenched open and out came his lover, slightly limping, clad only in his boxers. He had a horrified look on his face. "Baby! I swear, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to… Please, let me explain…"

Takao didn't know what to say so he just stood there, mouth gaping.

Then the other guy came out, an equally attractive fellow who made no issue of buttoning his polo up. He scowled at Takeru.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know – " he started.

Takeru snarled at him. "Get out, bastard!"

The guy sneered. "So it's bastard now, huh? When two minutes ago you kept on moaning my name like a – "

"Shut the fuck up and go, Shiro!"

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? You never told me someone's coming." He suddenly turned to Takao. "Look, here, dude, when I was coming on to him he never told me he has a boyfriend. How am I supposed to know he's off limits? Besides, he's not that drunk – ask him. He could've easily said no – "

"Shiro, you asshole!" Takeru, even with his limp, grabbed the offending man's collar and dragged him towards the door. Takao stepped aside and fell onto the sofa with a plop, not watching as his boyfriend – or soon to be ex-boyfriend – almost hurled Shiro outside. Takeru slammed the door shut.

For a long while Takao sat there, staring at the floor. He laid the plastic of groceries beside him. Likewise Takeru did not immediately come to him. He, too was plastered by the door.

Minutes ticked by in silence. Since both of them were men, they both did not believe in any kind of drama whatsoever.

Takao merely chuckled. "So this – this is all that I get after spending years of my time sharing you with that woman. This is it."

"Takao, it's not – it's not like I meant to do this. That asshole has been seducing me since last night. We had a party here with a few of my co-workers. Some of them even crashed the night. But they left this morning. Except him. He got me to drink some more beer – and then – He – uhhhh –"

"What he said was true. You could've said no. You thought I would be none the wiser since I'm not coming over, didn't you? Well, surprise surprise."

"I'm sorry…" Takeru whispered.

"After all this time…" Takao mumbled, a faraway look in his eyes. After a few more minutes he stretched his legs and stood. "I should go. Here, I brought some stuff. You can probably whip up something. There's wine, too."

"Baby, I'm sorry…" Takeru implored, intending to wrap his arms his arms around Takao.

Takao stepped back, avoiding the contact. In a collected voice he said, "What you did today, I don't know if I can easily forget this. Besides, I've had enough of having to put up with your pretensions. You can fuck up behind your wife's back for all I care."

"Takao… please – Don't waste all our years just because of this!"

Takao had to smile bitterly at that. "Newsflash, Takeru. I wasn't the one who cheated on you. You wasted all our years together."

With a determined stride, Takao walked out of the apartment and out of Takeru's life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Midorima was watching TV in the Living room of their apartment when he heard Takao's door open and slam shut, almost rattling the hinges. The boy winced, startled. So. Takao was home.

Midorima looked at the clock. Hmmm, it was only around three in the afternoon. Why was Takao here? He was usually non-existent during the weekend. In fact, Midorima could hardly remember when the last time was that he saw his neighbor.

He got up, took his trophy from his room and went over next door. He knocked three times, loudly.

He could hear Takao from the other side banging and throwing things. Midorima tilted his head in confusion, wondering what all the noise was about.

Suddenly the door opened, showing an angry looking Takao, his cheeks burning red, with agitation or fury, or both Midorima couldn't tell.

Takao's expression somewhat softened when he saw the gangly teenager outside. He croaked, "Shin-chan, I – uuhhh – I'm not in a – " He couldn't very well blurt out he was not in the mood for company. That would be too rude. Besides, he and the kid had not seen each other properly in ages.

Midorima looked uncomfortable outside, obviously trying to hide something behind his back. Takao sighed and held out his hand. "What are you hiding there? Is that for me?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "It's – uhh – mine. My – "

Takao moved his fingers. "Show me."

"Here." Gingerly, Midorima passed the small gold trophy onto Takao's hand.

Takao frowned, then looked at the inscription. His eyes widened, and despite the breakup he had just gone through his face lit up in glee. "Man, this is sooo cool! Has your mom seen this?"

Shin-chan shrugged. "She did."

"MVP, huh? Wow! I mean, wow! And you're just a sophomore! You sure did beat up a lot of older kids there!"

Misorima adjusted his glasses with his left hand. "It's not much."

"Kid, what are you saying it's not much!? This calls for a celebration! Come in, I'll order some pizza. I'm afraid my fridge is all empty."

"Are you sure?" Midorima asked. "You're not going anywhere?"

All at once Takao's face clouded with pain, but it disappeared just as easily as it came. He would not dwell on his bastard of an ex today. "Nope. I'm staying right here."

Takao immediately went to his landline phone, to dial the pizza parlor. He carefully put down the trophy on the dining table. Midorima stepped inside, tailing the older guy.

Takao suddenly whipped around, about to ask what flavor Shin-chan wanted. Takao was so shocked to find out he was eye level with Midorima's chin! The inside floor of the apartment was a probably a foot higher than the outside, so Takao did not notice their height difference at once. But now as he stood face to face with the boy, he couldn't believe how Shin-chan had seriously outgrown him.

He gasped as he looked up at Midorima's stormy green eyes. "You're fucking huuuuuge! When did you get so tall? I'm five nine. How tall are you now?"

Midorima shrugged. "I just got measured. Five eleven."

"Five eleven and you're what? Twelve?"

Midorima snorted. "I'm fourteen now."

"Wow, time flies so fast, huh? I can still remember you as the snotty ten year old punk who liked to talk back to his elders and – "

Midorima cleared his throat. "You were ordering pizza, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Takao chirped, almost giggling.

That night they celebrated with some pizza and pasta which Takao loved. Time out from ramen and bento. He was in the mood for something Italian. He was also very inquisitive, demanding that Shin-chan tell him everything about his games.

Takao wagged his eyebrows when the poor kid blushed on the topic of screaming fan girls. "Oooohhh, interesting. I bet a lot of girls shake their pom poms for you, now."

"Shut up," Shin-chan mumbled.

Takao burst out laughing. In between bouts of laughter he said, "Come on, you're a teen ager now. It's only natural. A healthy kid like you shouldn't even be thinking of anything else besides girls."

"Hentai," Midorima snapped, nervously adjusting his glasses.

"What? I'm just saying!" Takao teased. They were both seated under the kotatsu, their legs almost touching under the table.

After a while when their conversation died down, Midorima proceeded to watch TV. Sometime during the show he was watching he turned towards Takao who had gone uncharacteristically quiet. Takao was hugging his knees as he sat on the floor, his head buried in them. Midorima thought he looked so tiny over there, huddled on one corner.

"Takao."

The older man didn't immediately look up. Instead he rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, looking like he was drying his tears. Midorima had a horrible suspicion that Takao was crying.

Indeed when Takao turned to the green eyed boy, his own eyes were puffy, red and a bit swollen. "What is it?"

"Are you crying?" Shin-chan asked.

Takao ran a sweaty palm over his face, chuckling. "Naaaah – forgive this old sentimental fool, huh? Just go watch some more TV. Don't mind me here."

An awkward moment of silence passed by them. Midorima had never seen a grown man cry. His dad never did. And come to think of it, his mom never cried in his presence, too. So seeing an adult like Takao with red swollen eyes was a bit disconcerting. "Who made you cry?"

"No one," Takao replied, dropping his head once more to his knees.

Midorima knew he should turn back to the TV and ignore the other man, but found that he couldn't. Repeatedly his green eyes would stray back to Takao's form, almost curved in a ball, his shoulders gently shaking.

"Takao." This time Midorima's voice was a little louder, firmer.

And this time, when Takao raised his head, he did not bother to pretend. Hot tears gushed out of his eyes. His shoulders shook and his voice broke into sobs.

Midorima had never thought his arms could be that long. But he found that they were around Takao in an instant, tucking the older man's head under his chin, his face buried on Shin-chan's broad chest. He had begun to fill out some this past year so Midorima was sure Takao wouldn't complain about his ribs sticking out so much.

At the moment, Takao couldn't care less if he was holding another person or a pillow. He sobbed to his heart's content, his tears soaking the front of Shin-chan's shirt.

Shin-chan did not ask any question, did not make any sound, except ran his big hand over Takao's back in slow gentle sweeps.

Takao was reduced to a sobbing hiccupping mess, and Shin-chan wrapped his arms even tighter around him, loving the fact that he was now bigger than Takao, his arms long enough to envelope him in their tight warm embrace.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was only thinking of doing a one shot of this. I swear. My story really just has a simple plot and my narrative is straight to the point. I just wonder how words escape me sometimes. It's three in the morning my time and I'm already burning my laptop away. I promise to finish this story as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Or later.

Hehehehe.

Reviews! Hehehehe…

Also Takao is not a pedo. You'll see. Just follow my story okies? Mwahhh!


	2. Chapter 2

My Shin-chan

Midorima gazed in wonder at the top of Takao's head. The older man's face was burrowed on his chest, Takao's hands tucked under his own chin. He was completely caged in Shin-chan's tight embrace, like he was a stuffed toy the kid couldn't let go of.

Their position was rather an embarrassing one, especially for a twenty nine year old guy like Takao. For a snot nosed gangly kid to see him like this at his most vulnerable was enough to annoy the hell out of him. Though he had to admit, since his family lived so far away, and they wouldn't be exactly thrilled to know the cause of his heartbreak, Shin-chan trying to comfort him endeared the child more to him.

But enough was enough. With a grunt, after a full five minutes of sobbing like a five year old girl, Takao disentangled himself from Midorima and rubbed at his eyes. He stood, putting a lot of distance between him and the young man. He didn't know what he was thinking, crying so openly like that. "Hey, uhhh – thanks, kid."

Midorima looked up at him from the floor, his green eyes reflecting his concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" When he spoke like that he sounded like a complete grown up.

Takao grinned, sniffing. "Naaah – don't want to bore you to death. I – uh – I'll just go to my room. You can do whatever you want, there's still pizza, watch TV for as long as you like. I'll probably catch up on my sleep. How's that?"

Midorima hated the fact that whenever Takao became indulgent like that he couldn't help but think of Shin-chan still as the ten year old kid who had to be told what to do. Shin-chan didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore. He was even taller than the older guy, was he blind?

Shin-chan frowned deeply, his face solemn. "Did you break up with your girlfriend?"

Takao was surprised by the question. Of course. People tended to assume that heartbreak was the only sole reason that could reduce a man to tears. Shin-chan was correct in his assumption, really but Takao knew it wasn't as simple as breaking up with a 'lover'. It was more than that. It was everything. The way Takao couldn't fully be honest with his feelings towards the person he loved because of all the obstacles on their path – whether it was the judgment of society or their families – Gay people usually had a harder time falling in love than straight ones.

But of course he couldn't tell all those to Shin-chan. The kid was fourteen, had probably never seen a gay man before. It would be easier if Takao would just go along with the boy's notions. Takao nodded, brows furrowed.

Midorima did not react at once. He looked seriously thinking about something.

Takao let out a soft laugh. "Don't think about it too much, okay? I'm fine. What you saw was just a moment's lapse of – uh – judgment on my part. I shouldn't have cried on you. I mean, I even ruined your shirt – "

Midorima stopped the older man's rambling. "Are you getting back together?"

Takao shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know."

Shin-chan barked, his eyes blazing with passion. "Well you shouldn't!"

"Huh? Why?"

"If she makes you cry like that – she's not worthy of you. You don't even realize it, do you?" Shin-chan bowed down, his finger tracing the wet spots on his shirt created by Takao's tears.

The older man couldn't help but smile at Shin-chan's loyalty towards him. A warm feeling of affection spread over his chest for the boy. Shin-chan was really a surly, sometimes rude kid but when the goings got tough Takao knew he could count on the boy for help. His respect for Shin-chan grew. He was really like the baby brother he never had. "Thanks, kid. That's so nice of you."

"I'll clean up. Go ahead and sleep," Shin-chan mumbled.

"Okay, thanks."

Takao went into his room to cry some more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During the days that followed Takao ignored all the calls, emails or texts coming from his ex Takeru. Takao knew he had to stand firm on this and not let any of the guy's sweet words get to him. It had always been like that. Whenever they broke up and Takeru wanted to get back together he would do everything in his power to woo Takao back. Being a fool that he was in love, no matter how much the last breakup hurt him, Takao would easily be swayed into accepting his lover back into his arms. One kiss was even enough to melt Takao's resolve.

But hell. This was the last straw. It was the fucking last one. Takeru had always been the consummate flirt. Yeah he was the one hiding behind a wife and a family but whenever he and Takao were on safe territories, like places far away from their home where his wife could reach him, once Takeru let his guard down among men their kind, it was easy for him to flirt and charm other guys around his well-manicured fingers.

Takao told himself that was the biggest irony of all. Takeru was the one hiding inside a closet, transforming to the perfect husband and father at home when he was the one who could easily give in to the temptation of cheating on Takao if he was given the chance. It was just in Takeru's nature. He was one person who seemed to like grasping for things he wasn't supposed to.

Takao knew if he forgave Takeru, and they settled back into their routine, at some point in time, this would happen again. Takao wanted a partner who could hold out from temptation because it was the right thing to do, not just because it was what was expected of him.

A week passed. Two weeks. Three weeks. His voice mail and inbox became filled with Takeru's messages. And Takao deleted them as soon as he got the chance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao went home earlier these days. His sex life suffered, yeah, but at this point he just didn't care about that anymore. He found that staying at home, while Shin-chan switched channels on his TV and they shared some light snacks, he found life peaceful. Well, it had been, before Takeru came into the picture.

Takeru was supposed to come home last week since he had stayed in the main branch for six months, as was originally planned. There had been some change of plans, though. It turned out that the main branch liked Takeru's performance and gave him another option. He would be given a promotion if he stayed and didn't go home.

In the end, Takeru chose to stay in the main branch. Takao only heard the news from his other co-workers. It wasn't like he'd hear that from the man himself. No way. Takao did his best these days to forget about the lying cheating scum and ignore any form of communication from him.

It got Takao into thinking, since Takeru's new contract for the main branch would probably span three years, two at the least. How about Takeru's family, then? Would he have them pack up and move them there? Takao massaged his throbbing temple. It was none of his business what his ex decided to do with his family. They were over. Done. For good.

But he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his chest. They were together for more than two years. It wouldn't be easy to forget something like that.

At home, Takao would continue working on his projects. He figured the best way to forget was just to bury his head in work.

One night, as he tinkered with his laptop, and Shin-chan was sprawled on his sofa, Takao asked, "Hey, Shin-chan, I haven't really seen your mom these days. Is she doing okay?"

Midorima grunted, obviously annoyed.

"What? I'm just asking!" Takao shot back defensively.

"She's busy," the teen ager snapped, propping his chin on his palm. He restlessly surfed from one channel to another.

"Yeah, well she always is. I hope we can have dinner again, sometime, like we used to. The three of us."

"You're too late."

Takao frowned. "Huh? Too late for what?"

Midorima shot him with a disgruntled look. "If – after all this time – you're still attempting to get into my mom's pants, you're way too late. She has a boyfriend."

Takao threw his pen at the rude boy. Which Midorima easily caught in his hand. He threw the pen back at Takao and it landed on the kotatsu. "Where do you learn how to speak like that, huh?! Just because you're bigger than me now doesn't mean you can be a smart mouth."

"Well, it's true. You've known her for almost five years, you're both nice to each other but why haven't you made a move on my Mom, huh?"

Takao rolled his eyes. "Not every guy wants to make a move on any good looking woman that he meets. Your mom deserves to have a second chance at love. I hope she's happy."

"I think it's serious."

"Does he stay in your house? I mean, overnight?" Takao asked carefully.

"No. She wouldn't do that. I think they stay somewhere else. If you know what I mean," Shin-chan answered his meaning obvious.

Takao shook his head, smiling. "Wow, I forget how grown up you seem to be these days, kid. For you to come into a conclusion like that."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Shn-chan added, as if a challenge.

"No you're not, man. No, you're not."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was easier than Takao had expected to get back to his everyday routine before he had gotten a serious boyfriend. Takao forgot that it was uncomplicated this way, to just get off from work, share a meal with Shin-chan, who was even taller these days it was crazy, and just visit a gay bar down town once a week perhaps just to take care of his needs. Everything was doing well, life was quiet.

He even met Kazumi's new boyfriend. It was a guy ten years older than her, making him in his forties, a short one, too, only taller than Kazumi by an inch, making them like tiny elves in the presence of Kazumi's giant of a son, Midorima. For his part, Midorima fairly tolerated the new guy. He had always been a quiet one anyway. Sometimes when Kazumi's boyfriend came over for dinner, Kazumi would also invite Takao, and the four of them would sit around Kazumi's tiny kotatsu, sharing supper.

Takao was happy for the woman. Her life was getting a move on. The guy she was dating was also divorced. He was a store owner who had just set up a store branch in their area, but his family owned a bigger store from where he came from, which was in Tokyo. He had just thought of expanding their store here, since he also had a few relatives living in here. He had no child with his previous wife.

There was just one thing that bothered Takao these days.

Sometimes, at night, as Takao was bent in front of his laptop, he couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched by none other than the brooding boy who completely dominated his living room as naturally as he dominated everything else.

Sometimes Takao would purposely look up from what he was doing, expecting to catch clear green eyes boring into him. Most of the times, he would catch Shin-chan looking away, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring.

One particular night, though, when Takao looked up, Shin-chan's gaze did not flinch. He was indeed staring at Takao.

"What?" Takao asked nervously. "Do I have dirt on my face?"

The boy shook his head.

"Go watch some TV. Don't look at me!" Takao turned back to his laptop.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want me to look at you?"

Takao's shoulders shook in mirth. "That, my boy, is the stupidest question anyone can ever ask. You're here to watch TV, right? Then watch some."

"Last time I checked, this is a free country," Midorima shot back, one eye brow arched.

"What?"

"If I wanted to look at you, as long as I'm not hurting anyone, I can, right?"

Takao rolled his eyes, thinking nothing of the weird situation. "Dumbass. You're being a smart mouth again."

"Shut up, Takao."

They kept their friendly banter to a minimum, since Takao was really busy with what he was doing. And he truly didn't want to dwell on the fact that Shin-chan seemed to act weirder and weirder towards him these days.

One night, Midorima came over and instead of watching TV, brought home a few of his homework with him. That suited Takao just fine. They worked side by side on the kotatsu, he on his ledger and Shin-chan on his homework.

Around ten PM Takao yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Dude, I don't know about you but I think I'll call it a night," he told the teen ager who was buried in his books, scribbling furiously on his notebook.

"Mmm hmm," Shin-chan merely grunted.

"Goodnight, then okay? I'm off to bed. Just lock up when you leave."

"Hey." Midorima turned to look at him. "Can I borrow your laptop for a while? I need to make a few researches on the internet. Mine is at the shop til Wednesday."

Takao shrugged. "Sure, sure."

"Have you saved all your files? You sure I won't mistakenly delete anything here?"

Takao shook his head. "Yup, everything's saved. And the important ones are encrypted, so don't worry. Do whatever you want with it."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight, Shin-chan."

"Hn."

Midorima worked well into the night, finishing his homework so late, but he was glad he was able to borrow Takao's computer. It even cut his work in half. This homework was due next week anyway but Shin-chan wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he wouldn't think of anything else once he got immersed in his basketball practice.

He was about to turn off the laptop when he thought of something. He wanted to see more of Takao. Maybe he had some old pictures there. Maybe pictures that went back as far as the time when they they hadn't even met yet. A ghost of a smile caressed the boy's lips. If Takao had baby pictures in here then all the better.

Midorima spent the next minutes browsing through all of Takao's picture files. Some were taken at the office, some during holidays, during festivals, there were even pictures of Kazumi and Shin-chan in there.

A locked picture file caught Shin-chan's attention.

He frowned, clicking on it.

Sure enough, it was encrypted. It asked for a passcode.

Shin-chan thought about possible options. One general rule about creating a passcode was that you shouldn't make one out of numbers which could be easily traced to you, like your birthday or anniversary. Those were easy to guess.

But Shin-chan still tried putting in the date of Takao's birthday. Beep! Wrong.

Shin-chan sighed. He had no idea what the anniversary date of Takao was with his ex girlfriend, or if it was even the anniversary date that was supposed to be the passcode used here.

Maybe it was the date when Takao got promoted at work. It had happened three years ago. Shin-chan could remember that date. He input the numbers. Beep. Wrong again.

He stared at the screen for a few more minutes.

Then, just because he had no other option he could think of, Shin-chan typed in his own birthdate: 070798.

Enter.

Whoa. The file opened.

Midorima could hardly believe what he was seeing. There were hundreds of pictures in the file.

And all of them were images of Takao with another man, the curly guy Shin-chan had seen a few years back.

Shin-chan's heart leaped to his throat, as he browsed all the files, showing Takao and the other man all over each other, kissing, hugging. There was even a few pictures obviously taken on the bed, with only the sheets wrapped around them and they were snuggling against each other.

So.

Finally. After all these years of guessing, Midorima could lastly conclude that Takao was indeed gay.

Shin-chan's gaze turned to the door of Takao's bedroom, his green eyes suddenly flaring in desire.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Heheheheh. I'm working on the last chapter. Shin-chan is 14 turning 15 in this timeline. Hence the 070798 birthdate. According to Wiki his birthday is indeed July 7th.

Alright. The final chapter is underway. I really don't want to give spoilers but rest assured that Takao is not going to be a pedo. Hehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao wanted to snap out of his irritation. But it seemed that he couldn't. In the first place, he wasn't too sure what was actually causing it. Or rather, who.

But for the love of him, there was only one person in the world who stuck to him like glue these days and it wasn't even funny anymore. Takao knew for sure there was no one else who could annoy him this much save for that overgrown child.

First it was the long hot stares Midorima, that abnormally oversized smart ass kept on giving him when they were alone on his Living Room on most nights. More often than not, Takao would stare back at the child, asking if there was anything wrong and why the boy simply watched him, his clear green eyes gleaming with such intensity that Takao couldn't seem to fathom. In the past Midorima would simply shrug and look away.

But lately, whenever Takao reprimanded him for staring, Midorima would simply smirk in that annoyingly cryptic way of his that Takao couldn't also fathom. He wished the child would just say outright what he wanted, or if heeded to ask anything.

Tonight, he was doing it again. The unnerving part of it was that Takao's face was not hidden behind his laptop as he was done with all his reports. He felt even more exposed. This night would solely be devoted to watching TV with his young neighbor. Funny. In all these years, Takao stopped thinking of him and the Midorimas as neighbors. Especially Shin-chan. The boy was practically almost living in Takao's apartment. And though fifteen years of age separated them, whenever Midorima spoke like an adult Takao actually felt younger than the giant.

Now, he and Shin-chan sat on opposite sides of the sofa, while Shin-chan flipped channels.

Takao groaned. "Will you quit that? It's making me dizzy."

Midorima shrugged. "Then don't look."

Exasperated, Takao inquired, "What is it exactly that you want to watch?"

"Nothing," replied the boy, his tone bored.

Takao had to snort. "Okay. So what are you doing in here, dumbass? Get your butt out of my living room and go home."

Midorima arched an eyebrow, then tossed the remote in Takao's lap. "Fine. You go look for anything decent to watch."

Sighing, Takao took the gadget and began flipping through channels himself. Since he was a fan of morning papers, he thought watching the news was a little old. News was rehashed every chance the media got. Time to turn to dramas. But Takao wasn't fond of them either. He continued punching the buttons on the black remote, his gaze fixed on the TV.

That was when he felt it, more than saw, the heated look Midorima was once again sending his way. Takao glanced at the green eyed young man to confirm his suspicion. Yep. He was definitely watching Takao unabashedly as the smaller man surfed through channels.

The black haired man fidgeted on his seat, feeling more and more irritable as each second passed by. Finally he decided no one should make him feel this uncomfortable in his own home. Without further ado, he turned to the massive kid sitting on the other edge of the sofa. Takao even pointed the remote at him. "Okay, spill. What do you want?"

Midorimas stormy eyes did not waver from staring at Takao's face, as if memorizing every detail. "Hm?"

"I told you a hundred times before to stop – stop staring. If you need something from me then just say it. Can I help you with anything?"

Takao thought the kid would request something like food or maybe even borrow money. What he was not prepared for was the personal question. "The person that you were crying over. Why did you break up?"

Midorima purposely used the word person as it was sexless, therefore unbiased. It was a very private topic, he knew, but Shin-chan wanted to know the specifics for a lot of reasons.

Takao was completely taken aback by the question, though he recovered quickly. The business with Takeru had happened more or less six months ago. And although Takao could still feel sting of his ex lover's betrayal, it didn't hurt anymore as it used to. Besides, Takeru was living far away from this place now. They were both free to move on and look for new boyfriends. Not that Takeru ever could openly since no one in his family knew of his real orientation.

But going back to the question at hand, Takao simply shrugged. "That person cheated on me."

In a maddeningly cool voice Midorima answered, "I see." As if he understood everything. He was fourteen for crying out loud. He probably hadn't experienced how to have a crush on a girl yet.

"Are you going out with anybody right now?" Midorima pressed on.

Takao made a face at the boy, completely baffled. "And why are you asking all these questions?"

"Maybe so I can get out of the way when you decide to bring friends over," Midorima replied snidely.

Takao flinched. Something about the way he said the word 'friend' brought on a memory of Takeru. Midorima had seen him once and Takao had labeled him off as that – a friend. Surely, Shin-chan didn't mean anything else by that. Horrified, Takao thought he couldn't have been that obvious. Besides, aside from that one visit from Takeru a few years back, Takao had not really brought home any other men in this apartment.

Except for Shin-chan of course. But that didn't count. He had known Shin-chan since he was a kid. They were practically like father and son.

Errr… Takao had to think back on the analogy. Maybe it was a bit too much, but suffice to say that he treated the surly boy as family, even his mother.

"Shin-chan, what is it really? Do you need anything from me that you're too embarrassed to ask? C'mon, try me." Takao reclined on his seat, turning to the boy.

Midorima bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was looking at Takao's chin this time. Takao thought it was rather cute when Shin-chan looked so serious like this.

After a moment Shin-chan replied, his voice low. "It's my fifteenth birthday next week."

"Oh yeah, right!" Takao almost jumped, his eyes wide. "How do you want to celebrate? Are you inviting your classmates over? We can ask the landlady if we can cook out."

Midorima simply shook his head. The heat was back in his eyes. His eyes burned so bright, and they were directed at Takao that the older man thought he would be seared by the intensity in them.

"Shin-chan –"

Takao was going to give out another suggestion when Midorima blurted out in that no-nonsense voice of his, a timbre too low than usual. "Let's go out."

Takao was sure he had heard wrong so he asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Go out with me," Midorima repeated forcefully, a catch in his voice. His eyes were stormy.

Takao had to lean back, not expecting the request, or rather, knowing Midorima, the demand. In all the years that they had been neighbors, Takao had never gone out with Shin-chan or Kazumi, even as to the nearest park. They all had their business to attend to, mainly work and school. And besides, there was no point in going out. They were neighbors, and friends, yes and they spent a great deal hanging out in each other's company already.

Takao still wasn't sure what the kid meant. "Go out? Like to the mall? Oh – you wanna eat out? Sure, we'll bring Kazumi and her – "

"Takao." This time, there was a soft growl in Midorima's voice. "Let me do this again: Go out with me. Just the two of us."

Takao frowned. "Well – okay… Where would you want to go? We could go to the amusement park."

Midorima snorted, cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. He appeared to be silently counting. Takao was getting even more confused. Shin-chan couldn't help but lean closer as he opened his eyes. He pinned Takao with a smoldering look. "I'm not thinking about the amusement park."

"So where do you want to go?" Takao asked, frustrated.

This time, Shin-chan bridged the distance between them. He had to. Takao was not taking him seriously. What he did was grab Takao's slightly shaking hand and squeezed tight, making the smaller man jump in his seat. Eye to eye, Midorima hissed out every single word between his gritted teeth. "Somewhere where we can be alone."

At that moment Takao felt like a bucket of ice cold water was splashed on his face. He couldn't be thinking what he could be thinking right now, could he? Maybe he was mistaken. He was horrified to think that the first thing that came into his mind was something as obscene as a – a – date!

But the way Shin-chan was looking at him right now.

Takao wanted to crawl out of his skin.

He realized it was the same kind of look men like him had given him in the past whenever they flirted, or worse, before they took him to bed.

Shocked beyond words, he scrambled away from the sofa, away from the teen.

He moved on the side, standing so far away from the boy, looking like he had just seen a ghost. And the worst part of it was that Shin-chan didn't seem to even be perturbed by Takao's reaction as if – as if he was expecting this very same response.

"Listen, Shin-chan…" Damn, it was horribly awkward. Maybe he had just imagined things. There was definitely no way as in noooo way that a child like Shin-chan was coming onto him. But still, this conversation had to be the weirdest that they had ever had in the span of five years that they knew each other.

Takao tried again, "Uhh – listen kid, I'll speak to your mom about our plans for your birthday. We can – uhhh – prolly cook like last year…" Was he stuttering? It was pathetic.

Midorima rose to his full height. Takao knew he was over six feet now. He just impossibly grew taller every single day!

"Takao – "

The older man held out an arm. "Kid, you stay right there, okay? Stay right there."

Midorima gritted his teeth in anger. "I am not a kid anymore! I'm even big enough to toss you over my shoulder!" He was so mad he knew he was losing grip with what he was saying. "Don't you realize how I can easily pin you down to this cold floor and that you can't do anything about it?"

Takao had to gape. His mouth hung open he felt his jaw wanting to hit the floor. "Pin me to the - Shin-chan, is this your idea of a bad joke? Because believe me I am not laughing!"

"Does it look like I am? What? Does it kill you to admit to me that you prefer men over women? I do, too and I think we should go out."

There. It was out in the open.

Midorima's words shook with finality, as if they were a decree passed in court.

"I can't believe this!" Takao exclaimed, running a hand over his face. "I swear it has never dawned on me. Shin-chan, you're – gay?"

The angry teen stared him down, his eyes bright with challenge. "Aren't you one, too? Shouldn't you have known in the first place?"

Takao knew he had to sit or else his knees would give out. Never in a million years did he suspect that a strong, gruff masculine boy like Shin-chan could have the kind of preference that he himself had. It was a bit too much to take in.

Instead he reached out and leaned on the armrest of the sofa, to keep himself upright. "I swear, Shin-chan… I swear I've never noticed. And – And even if I had, there is no way in hell that I would go out with you!"

Midorima glared at the smaller man, his fists clenched on his side. "Why!? Because I'm just a kid!?"

Takao looked up at him as if he had grown three heads. "Would you listen to yourself? I practically saw you grow up! In my mind no matter how big you get you'll always be that tiny reed thin boy five years ago who loved coming over for snacks!"

Midorima demanded, "Then stop thinking of me that way. That was five years ago. I'll be fifteen next week. In a few years I will be eighteen, nineteen, twenty and none of this would even matter!"

"It matters to me!" Takao shot back, truly getting angry. "You fucking expect me to go out with you, hook up with you like it's the most normal thing in the world? I'm like a second parent to you, next to your Mom!"

"You're not my parent!"

"I feel like I am! Shin-chan, jeeeze, don't ask me to be some sort of a sick pedophile who can't keep my dick in my pants because there's no way I'll do what you want me to do. Especially for you. All these years I've treated you like my own son. Hell, you might as well be young enough to be my son – "

"Stupid, we're only fifteen years apart!" Shin-chan lashed out.

"Even so! Fuck, Shin-chan! What would your Mom say? She'll think I've corrupted you…"

"She has nothing to do with this. I want you. I have wanted you for a long time!"

Now, that was indeed a revelation. Takao was so shocked he wasn't able to form a comeback to that. He simply stared dumbfounded at the green eyed disaster waiting to happen.

"I've wanted you since I was twelve," Midorima confessed boldly, unabashedly. Daring Takao to look him in the eye.

Takao shook his head. A shudder passed through him.

Midorima took a step towards him.

Takao bristled and stood straight. He pointed to the door. "Get out of my house."

"Don't be stupid."

"I said, get out. And I don't want you to come over anymore. This stops now. Today. I've never hidden my sexuality before, though I have never felt the need to broadcast it either. If your Mom had asked in the past I wouldn't have lied. But she didn't so I said nothing. However I am not willing to hook up with her son who's still a child just because we share the same orientation. Get out Shin-chan and don't come back. I don't want your Mom or the other neighbors to disrespect me."

Midorima's cheeks were burning red from anger but underneath it lay his pain at the rejection. "Doesn't it even matter to you what I want?"

"Not when you think of me as your sexual experiment – "

"I do not think of you as an experiment. I love –"

"Damn it, Shin-chan! Would you fucking stop it!? I saw you grow up! Right before my eyes!"

"No, you didn't!" Shin-chan spat venomously. "We hardly saw each other because you were always busy. And I know – I know you've been with other men. That friend that you brought over. He had been your lover, right? Was he the one you broke up with? Was he the reason you were crying –"

"Shin-chan, I'll ask this of you very nicely, please get out of my house."

"You pathetic coward."

"Me? Coward? Kid, your head is far too buried in the clouds to realize what you want to happen not only is sick, it would make me look horrible to other people. People who matter. People whose respect I don't want to lose. I'm afraid I'm not prepared to have that. Even for you."

Midorima shot him one last withering look and was out the door the next heartbeat. Leaving Takao shaken, not knowing how all this happened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There was no party orchestrated for Midorima's birthday. In fact, the boy never got out of the house much. He spent almost all his hours in school and in basketball practice, coming home late only to go straight to bed. If Kazumi noticed anything different, she did not ask Shin-chan about it. Her son was a wonderful boy. If he had something going in his mind, she did not want to impose that he tell her.

Kazumi also noticed that not once, in the span of few weeks that passed had Midorima made any effort to hang out with Takao next door. All the more, Takao stopped coming by to visit, even on weekends when in the past he would go out of his way to make small chit chats with her.

One evening when it was her night off, she cooked extra for Takao. She knocked on Takao's door, knowing he was home.

It took a long while before Takao opened the door, and when he did he looked anxious about something. Of course Takao had looked into his peephole to know who came knocking and when he found Kazumi there became suddenly nervous. He hoped the woman wouldn't notice anything amiss.

"Uhh – Kazumi… What can I do for you?"

"I made dinner for three. Come over and eat with us," she said cheerily.

Takao's heart sank, panic setting in. He glanced around. "I – I already had dinner."

"Oh. It's okay. I also made dessert."

"I – uhhh – I actually can't go out of the house right now."

Kazumi looked worried. "Oh. I'm sorry, is it a bad time?"

"Kind of. I have company, you see."

She nodded, understanding. "Forgive me for intruding."

"No, that's alright. Thanks for offering."

"Okay. I'm gonna get back now."

"Thanks, Kazumi." Takao closed the door, sighing in relief.

There was no way in hell he was setting his foot in that house ever again and give Shin-chan ideas. Goodness knew how aggressive that child already was.

Takao sat back down on the sofa, bone weary, not only from working too much, but also from trying to figure out ways on how to completely avoid the MIdorimas. He knew he couldn't give excuses all the time whenever Kazumi would want to seek him out.

Takao sighed into his hand. It had already been roughly three weeks since Shin-chan confessed to him. Until now, Takao's mind was still reeling from what he learned. To be quite honest, ever since that day, he couldn't get Shin-chan out of his head.

A young strapping boy like that.

Takao shivered.

He had to be honest with himself. It wasn't like he couldn't imagine himself having a good tumble in the sheets with that boy. In fact, since that day that Midorima told him he had been wanting him for a long time, Takao began having erotic dreams of the boy at some nights, and sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on.

Whenever he jerked off it was easily Midorima who came into his mind, he and his broad shoulders, his big hands, and especially his deep deep green eyes. Imagining those eyes alone could bring Takao over the edge in no time.

Afterward he would feel guilty as hell, picturing his very young neighbor as he jacked off. The weird thing was, before Midorima confessed he was gay, too, Takao had never thought of him that way.

He was simply a child, his neighbor, his friend – a very close friend actually.

Takao realized that over the years, the easy camaraderie they had formed, the friendly banter, the quiet companionship, everything about it was something that Takao missed.

Whenever Shin-chan came over Takao didn't feel alone in this empty apartment. He worked so hard in the office, and at home, too, that the time spent with Midorima was something he always looked forward to. Over the years he had learned to get along with the child's moody temperament. Shin-chan was definitely amazing in anything he did. He was a talented basketball player, plus he had a good head on his shoulder.

But now.

Three weeks.

Three weeks had already passed and not once did either of them make any effort to reach out to the other. Takao supposed Midorima was still fairly angry at him for getting rejected that way. It must have taken a huge blow on the young man's pride.

On his end, Takao knew he didn't want to talk to Midorima because he was afraid.

Afraid his walls would crumble once the blasted child propositioned him again. Takao ran his clammy hand over his face, knowing that that would have been the most twisted thing he could ever do in his life. He was gay, of course so when he learned Shin-chan was attracted to him, at the back of Takao's mind, it was with no difficulty that he realized he was attracted to the boy, too.

Of course. Who wouldn't be attracted to all that hard muscle and strong arms? Midorima these days, because of his amazing form and height, was just a fucking walking wet dream.

But the age gap! What horror!

Takao slapped both his cheeks with his hands, as if trying to nudge himself awake from a bad dream. That boy grew up almost under his nose the last five years. If Takao indulged in his male fantasy of being screwed by the boy, he knew whatever dignity and self-respect he possessed would be torn in shreds. It was just too fucking wrong on so many levels. On so many levels.

But yeah, now that he was alone, he could admit to himself that he easily lusted after the boy's Adonis-like body.

Takao shuddered again, trying hard not to think how it would be like to, maybe just once, like what Midorima had angrily spouted during their fight, be pinned to the floor by that broad body. Takao was a consummate bottom, and Shin-chan just plain screamed TOP loud and clear. Takao had no doubt that once they fell into bed the boy would dominate him and fuck him through the mattress. And the crazy thing was, Takao knew he would love every moment of it!

"I need a fucking cold shower," he grumbled, standing up and heading straight to the bathroom, a telltale bulge on the front of his pants.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Over the following days, weeks, even months, Takao did his best not to have any encounter with Shin-chan. Of course chance meetings couldn't be helped.

Once they crossed paths on the street, coming from different directions, Takao coming from the grocery store and Shin-chan from the basketball park with a few of his friends.

Both of them stopped short.

Takao felt as if time stood still for a moment, but then he breathed in air to his lungs and walked ahead, as if he didn't know the boy at all. All this time his heart was beating so fast in his chest he was afraid it would jump out.

Why, oh why couldn't he just forget what Midorima had said?

Why couldn't he just put it behind them and just be friends, like how they were before all this? The answer was simple. He himself could not go back. Now that the dam had burst open, there was no way that he could close it again. The damage had been done. Whatever friendship Takao could offer the boy, it would be tinted with lust. On both their sides.

And Takao knew it would be wrong. He had not behaved this well over the years just so he could sully his hands by corrupting a fifteen year old child. It just was not in him.

He tried to forget the flash of pain he had seen in the boy's eyes when Takao ignored him. That was for the best. They could never go back to how it was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days were uneventful. Nights were even lonelier. As Takao sat under his kotatsu, typing on his laptop, he couldn't help but wish Shin-chan hadn't just made that confession which ruined their friendship. Even if Takao, on his own, began lusting after the boy's body, then it would just be that – a simple almost instinctive feeling that every gay man in the world had in the presence of such eye candy. He wished Shin-chan would have been straight so that the idea of hooking up wouldn't have popped up in the first place.

But damn. His apartment was so lonely and empty without Shin-chan.

Takao stopped working and dropped his face into his hand, knowing Midorima was just on the other side of the wall. What would he be doing now? Studying? Eating? Watching TV? All three?

Takao groaned against his palm. Why did he miss the boy so bad? He was the one who drove Shin-chan away!

"That boy will be the death of me," he whined.

Takao forced himself to get back to what he was doing; knowing pining over Shin-chan would amount to nothing but frustration and pent up lust.

One Sunday afternoon, Takao was busy rearranging his Living Room when there were soft knocks on the door. Takao wasn't expecting any company. Immediately his heart beat faster. Please don't let it be Shin-chan!

Takao, his heart beating like crazy, looked into the peephole. He got even more surprised.

Takao opened the door warily, coming face to face with his ex Takeru.

"Takao…"

"What are you doing here?" Takao asked softly. There was no hint of anger in his voice, only mild surprise.

Takeru looked miserable and he smiled sadly. "Can I come in?"

"Uhhh – I don't think there's a reason why I should let you in. Whatever happened in the past –"

Takeru grabbed Takao's arm and almost pleaded, "Please… Please…"

Reluctantly, he let the other man inside, glancing around outside, hoping none of the neighbors could see. When the door closed Takeru was immediately upon Takao, hugging him from behind.

"Get off me!"

"Takao, please, I'm so miserable without you. You don't know how bad I feel about what I did. I'm really sorry. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't answer my calls or emails. I tried to move on because that was obviously what you wanted. But I can't! I just can't! I accepted the promotion from the main branch to get away from you. I didn't want to go back to the office and see you hating me. I tried to do what's right and leave you alone. But I miss you so much!" Takeru exclaimed, rushing through his words. He gripped Takao tight, burying his face at the back of Takao's neck.

"I miss you. I still love you and I will do anything you want. Just come back to me. Please."

Takao almost gave in. He was also that lonely that he was prepared to forgive his ex-lover. But Takao knew it was not that simple. It never was where Takeru was concerned.

Takao used all his strength to get away from the man, moving to the middle of the Living room. "And what about your wife?" he spat venomously. "It's not just you cheating on me. You know we can't have a proper relationship based on stolen hours at the motel!"

Takeru moved closer to him, looking desperate. "Takao, just give me time. My family is here. To tell you honestly I've been working up my courage to see you for the last couple of months but I was given the perfect opportunity just now. There is an opening for a senior accountant in the main branch and since my boss likes me so much he asked if I could refer someone even before we post the opening internally. He actually asked me if I can recommend someone! And I told him I know someone from this branch! Don't you see, Takao!? It's the perfect opportunity. You can move in with me. We can find a bigger apartment, while my wife is here."

Takao didn't know what to say. It sounded too good to be true. "But – but – what if she wanted to move your family there? The main branch is only three hours away from here. It's not like you're overseas that she can't demand to follow!"

Takeru shook his head. "You don't understand. We live in a very traditional house with her family. Her father and mother. It's like a small community where her other siblings live with their family. All our kids attend school here. She knows it's too expensive to rent a bigger place where I'm assigned when we have our own home here. She knows they cannot move in with me. I just need to make sure I come home to her once in a while. But think about it, Takao. We can move in together. If she visits, I'll tell her you're my roommate. I know bad how you feel about lying to her but –"

Takao gritted his teeth in annoyance. "That's exactly how I feel, Takeru! What we're doing… It's wrong! You're married. You're in the closet. We can never be free like that."

"It's better than nothing! I want to be with you. Only you. I'm sorry I cheated. I swear it will never happen again. I made a mistake, I'm owning up to it, and I'm asking for another chance. Please…"

Takeru wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and Takao let him, as he was too shell shocked to think of a response.

Takeru was here asking for another chance. They could move in together so that Takao wouldn't spend his days alone anymore. Takeru had said sorry, promised to never cheat again. The issue with his wife? It would take a longer time to sort it out but he and Takeru could find a way how to deal with it.

Takao was already thirty. He wasn't getting any younger. He wanted someone to be there with him for the long term.

"I still love you, Takao…" Takeru murmured. "Please, I just need one more chance."

Takao closed his eyes, torn between wanting to do what was right and his own selfish needs. In his heart, there would always be a soft spot for Takeru but going behind someone's back wasn't what Takao would call an ideal foundation of a long term relationship. "Takeru, I'm flattered you still think of me this way. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be faithful to me from now on. But… I just can't do it anymore. I can't go on deceiving your wife like this. I'm not so heartless as to ask you to leave your family completely for me. No. It's not that. But, I just can't be with you knowing we're lying through our way, hurting people as we go. I'm sorry… Maybe you can find someone else willing to bear that kind of burden. But not me."

Takeru's face looked crushed with defeat. Takao could tell the other man was fighting not to cry so he let Takeru hold him close. That was the only thing he could do at the moment to somehow comfort his ex-lover who had to deal with more issues than Takao did. He was the one still living in the closet.

"Takao… I don't know if I can bear it without you…"

"You've already done so in the past. Try harder this time. In the end when you can't deal with it anymore, the best option would be to just be honest with your family. They deserve that."

Takeru continued to hold him and when the man dropped his head on Takao's shoulder Takao let him, even ran his hand at Takeru's back comfortingly.

The door suddenly opened, startling the two men, who were still embracing. Takao gasped when he saw Midorima outside, his green eyes fixed on them.

Takao flinched, suddenly moving away from Takeru. He didn't know why he did that. He wasn't doing anything wrong! And they were in his own apartment. But he suddenly became self conscious.

"Shin-chan – is there something that you want?" Takao asked shakily.

Midorima did not reply. A play of emotions washed over his face: muted anger, mild shock and deep hurt. They were all reflected in his clear emerald eyes. Takao especially couldn't handle the pain, as if somehow, he had betrayed the boy with Takeru.

Midorima cocked his head to the side, his lips pursed, brows furrowed.

He left and went to his own apartment.

Takao ran after him, leaving a confused Takeru in the Living room.

When Takao reached for Midorima's door, he found it unlocked. So he twisted the knob open and went in. "Shin-chan I –" He stopped abruptly, taking note of the big boxes inside the house. He frowned, but then looked at the object of his crazy obsession these past months.

The boy was standing on one corner of the Living room, his back to Takao.

"Shin-chan, listen, it's not what you – "

Midorima whipped around, his eyes blazing in anger. "That person cheated on you!"

Takao was shocked. "How did you know –"

"You cried like hell because he hurt you and yet you're getting back with him?"

"I didn't say – "

"You would choose someone like him who would betray you over me just because I'm not old enough?"

"Shin-chan – "

"He hurt you!" Midorima reiterated. "He can do that again! Why would you –"

Takao raised his voice an octave higher. "Shin-chan, that's enough!"

The boy clamped his mouth shut, gritted his teeth and turned to the side. Takao stepped closer to the angry child. He had to make Shin-chan understand reason.

"I didn't get back together with him,"Takao started. When Midorima turned back to him, glaring, Takao added, "Although I don't see why it has to be your business even if I did."

Midorima backed up a little, repeatedly adjusting his glasses. "I don't want you to cry," he grumbled.

All at once Takao felt an affection so profound for the boy his chest swelled with it. He knew it was impossible to act on it, but during these months that he and Shin-chan stopped talking, he only realized how much the boy meant to him. In so many ways.

Shin-chan was his best friend. Granted he was so much younger than Takao, but when they hung out together, age didn't seem to matter. Takao realized how much he had missed the boy, now that they were finally talking to each other.

"Shin-chan…"

"Hmph!" The boy grunted and turned to the side again, avoiding eye contact with the older man. "Are you going to mock me again? Because I'm nothing but a kid?"

For the first time, Takao decided to be honest. "No. Not really. Actually I – " Takao mustered all the courage he had and laid a palm on the center of Midorima's chest, making the boy flinch in surprise. "I missed you…" he whispered.

Midorima's eyes seemed to darken even more. "Takao." He held the older man's slender wrist. He tugged, pulling Takao closer to him.

Takao used his other hand as a wedge between them. "Dear heavens, no – please… Don't make this harder for me than it already is. The truth is, since that day you told me… you wanted me… I couldn't get you out of my head. I was so used to you being in my house that I almost did not know how it was to be without you…"

Hope flared in the young boy's face. "Then –"

"But – no matter how I feel about this, I cannot be with you, even if it was just a casual one night stand. My conscience wouldn't allow me. Shin-chan, you're very young. If you are sure about your sexuality, that this is what you want, then get older first. At least. I know hormones still rule you and maybe you wouldn't be able to help wanting to be with someone… But I cannot be that. Look for someone else who will be the center of your attention. Don't ask it of me. I've come to care so much for you and Kazumi – I don't want this to get between us."

Midorima was still holding his wrist and he gripped it more tightly, breathing hard through his nose. "We're moving."

Takao frowned. "Huh?"

"Tanaka-san is moving Mom and me to Tokyo," Shin-chan stated, trying to be calm.

"What?" Tanaka was of course Kazumi's boyfriend.

"Tanaka-san's father fell ill and it looks like he's not going to get better. He's at the hospital in Tokyo. Tanaka-san and my mom are there now, taking care of the household and the business. My mom's boyfriend is the eldest male so the responsibility rests in him to manage their main store."

Takao was sure all the other details escaped him, except the fact that the Midorimas were moving. "You're leaving? You and Kazumi? But – When?"

Midorima pulled away. "Since school is out, it's as soon as possible. They're getting married, whether Tanaka's father survives or not. That has been the plan before this emergency happened. Tanaka-san is paying for my high school in Tokyo."

"But – but – how come I've never heard any of it?" Takao wailed. He knew he sounded pathetic. He wasn't exactly a member of their family.

"They had to hurry to Tokyo to fix things there. But in a few days Mom will get back and get our things. Including me."

Takao's shoulders fell. He was greatly saddened by the news that Shin-chan and Kazumi were moving out. They had been friends for so long.

"If I were older, would you – " Midorima cleared his throat. "Would you at least consider… us?"

Takao helplessly shook his head. "I don't know. It's crazy. You're too young!"

Midorima glared down at him again. "You're giving up before we can even start! I want you. I want no other. I will wait – "

"Now, stop! Hold it right there," Takao demanded. "You're putting too much pressure on me. How long are we going to wait? Three, five, ten years? I have a life, too, Shin-chan! What if I meet someone next month or the next day? You're asking me to put my life on hold just so I can oblige your – your infatuation with me. Just face it – we can never be more than anything but friends. I'm too old for you. I'm like your older brother or something. We're like family."

"Family doesn't do this!" Shin-chan growled, grabbing the front of Takao's T-shirt and crashing his lips down to the older man's.

Midorma put his one hand at the back of Takao's head, not allowing him to escape as his tongue traced Takao's lips, insistently poking, demanding to be let in.

Takao groaned deep in his throat. Midorima's mouth was so hot, and for once he allowed himself just to let go and feel. They both hissed in pleasure as Takao opened his mouth, letting their tongues intertwine. Takao simply held onto the boy's massive shoulders, his knees weak. Oh, and Shin-chan could kiss like he invented the act himself!

Takao found himself rubbing his groin against one of Shin-chan's thighs, whimpering in need. It had been a long time since he got laid in the gay bar he frequented, and even that last time was more of like releasing all his tension instead of actually savoring the pleasures of the sex itself.

But this. This liquid heat coursing through his veins, kindled by Midorima's passions, it threatened to burn Takao from where he stood. He suddenly forgot everything that he had said, his noble intentions of keeping his hands away from the boy.

Shin-chan's tongue was tracing the wet crevices of Takao's mouth, loving the sound that the smaller man was making. His big hand snaked down and found the zipper of Takao's pants. He pulled it down in haste, creating a loud noise.

Which was loud enough to jolt Takao to reality!

He pushed at Midorima's chest, wiping his mouth. The boy stumbled backward, startled.

Takao immediately zipped up his pants, a scarlet blush on his cheeks! What was wrong with him? One kiss from a middle school boy and he was so weak he couldn't control his urges! He was thirty years old damn it! If someone had to set the rules, it should be him.

"You want me, too!" Shin-chan stated. "Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything! Whether I want to sleep with you or not doesn't change facts. I don't prey on kids. If you were a girl, even if you were the one who did the seducing this is statutory rape. In my mind it's the same thing for you, Shin-chan. Can't you try to understand?"

"Then you wait for me! Wait 'til I get older!" the boy demanded.

Takao laughed harshly. "That's ridiculous! You're leaving for Tokyo. We won't see each other again! How the hell –"

"We have cellphones, Takao. We can arrange to meet –"

"Not possible. You'll be in high school. You'll be in the basketball team. What would people say if they found out you have an old man for a lover?"

"I don't care what people say! Haven't I expressed that enough?"

"Stop being childish! You're still just a child but your attitude is horrible! I'm not a toy you can keep forever just because you decided to!"

"Is that what you think? That I think of you as a toy?" Shin-chan lashed out. He was really angry this time. "First, a sexual experiment, now a toy! Is that how shallow I am to you?"

"Shin-chan, you're fifteen years old! What do you know of – "

"And now you're mocking me."

"Why can't we just part as friends, huh? Why do you make it so hard? Here, I won't lie to you! I want you. I want you so bad just the thought of you fucking my ass gets me off every night. Is that what you want to hear? Does that satisfy you? But no matter how crazed I am with how I want you or your body, at the end of the day, it's only lust. We're both men. We feel the same way. In a year or two you will forget me and move on to the next guy who will catch your fancy."

Shin-chan closed his eyes, reacting to the part where Takao said he wanted to be fucked by the boy. But the fact that Takao labeled it simply as lust hurt him far more than all the other insults Takao hurled at him. "So that's it? You'll never feel anything more for me than lust?"

"I'm gay, Shin-chan. Feeling lust for men is the easiest thing to do," Takao murmured, though he hated how that sounded.

"I see."

Midorima grew silent, and then he turned his back on the smaller man. "I'll continue packing. Excuse me."

"Shin-chan, wait! Are we going to leave it like this? We've been friends for five years! More than friends, like I said we're like – errr – family. Are you going to leave with this thing between us?"

"I told you. I don't want to be your friend. I'm going to my room."

Mouth hanging open, Takao stood in the middle of the room, knowing nothing had been resolved between them. The bitterness Shin-chan was feeling was so tangible Takao could almost grasp it. But what was he supposed to do?

He was afraid a one night stand wouldn't be enough for the boy, knowing how Shin-chan could be passionate about things he loved. Once he set his mind into doing something, he never stopped doing it until it got perfect. Takao knew if he gave Shin-chan the chance to hold on to the idea that they had a chance together, Shin-chan would probably come over to visit every weekend. Tokyo was in a different district, about a six hour drive from here. It would be foolish if Shin-chan wouldn't concentrate on his studies and basketball club just so he could visit Takao. And if people knew -

No, it was out of the question.

Takao needed his own life, too. Yes, he still had casual sex with men in the gay bar he visited, but in reality, since the breakup with Takeru, since Midorima started coming over frequently again, Takao felt content. Complete. He didn't know if it was because of the companionship the boy extended to him. All he knew was that whenever he was with Shin-chan, he felt no need to think of being in a relationship with other men, whether casual or long term. Shin-chan did it for him like that, soothed him, calmed him.

And he only realized that it might have meant something to him, too, when Shin-chan confessed. In Takao's mind, he had never entertained the thought of separation so he always assumed nothing would change, that he and the boy would still continue to be friends for years and years to come.

Dear heavens, I can't fall in love with a fifteen year old boy! He grumbled to himself, clutching at his chest.

Takao went back to his apartment, sent Takeru home and dropped onto his sofa, feeling exhausted, both emotionally and mentally.

The Midorimas were leaving. Moving out. For five years they had been his closest friends. And now they would be leaving.

Life was really sad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That Saturday, Takao was reading a book on the sofa when he heard engine noises outside. He looked out the window, gasping. A big truck was outside and men were hauling out Kazumi's furniture one by one. So today was the day they would be moving out.

Takao sat back on the sofa, burying his face on the armrest. Should he go over there and say goodbye? But what if Shin-chan was there and began demanding they become lovers again? What if Kazumi heard? Oh, that would be horrifying. Sometimes, Shin-chan didn't really know how to be subtle. He just went with whatever he wanted to do, with no thought to the ramification of his action.

Takao supposed it was cute sometimes, not showing any hesitation whenever you truly wanted something, but it just didn't work that way for everything.

In the end, Takao decided not to come out. He really wanted to say goodbye to Kazumi and Shin-chan, but it would just feel so awkward for him.

Takao sighed, trying to get back to reading his book when knocks sounded on the door. When he looked at the peephole she found Kazumi standing outside.

Exhaling sharply, Takao opened the door. "Kazumi."

She bowed low, full of respect. "We'll be moving in Tokyo, Shintarou and I. Tanaka's father is getting worse, sad to say. Their family is only waiting for – uhhh – the day when he… passes away. It looks like there's nothing else anyone can do," She sadly said. "Shintarou told me he has mentioned this to you before. That we'll be moving. I just got back in from Tokyo last night. And Tanaka remains there."

Takao nodded. "Yeah, I heard from Shin-chan."

"Thank you for your kindness. Over the years. You've taken care of my son so well. And of me, too, in a lot of ways. You've helped me out so much. I cannot find enough words how to thank you," she said, bowing low again.

Takao bowed in return. "You have been a great friend, too. And – uhh – Shin-chan, too. I wish you well in Tokyo."

Then she smiled shyly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I will… mail you our wedding invitation. It may happen in a few months because the family is preparing for the mourning. So it may not happen at once."

"I'm happy for you, Kazumi. Really."

"Thank you so much."

At that moment, Shin-chan got out of their house, carrying his luggage, about to walk to the car Kazumi had rented.

Takao froze right where he stood. Shin-chan glanced at him, his usually stormy eyes cool, his face expressionless.

"Shintarou, say goodbye to Takao here!" Kazumi called out.

Takao nervously fidgeted, alternately putting his weight on each foot. He hoped Kazumi wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he looked. He hoped Shin-chan wouldn't make a scene here in front of his mother.

The boy dutifully bowed his head, saying in a low tone. "Thank you very much for everything, Takao-san."

Takao was a little startled with the honorific although he did not express any obvious outward reaction. As soon as Shin-chan said the words, he hurried to the passenger seat of the rented car.

Both relieved and a little sad that he and Shin-chan would be parting with a lot of issues hanging between them, Takao let out a shaky breath. It was all for the best.

He waved at Kazumi one last time as she got into the driver's seat. Shin-chan looked straight ahead, not bothering to even glance Takao's way.

Takao held in his breath, hoping at least, even once, Midorima would glance or wave at him. But no, the child simply stared straight ahead, not even saying a proper goodbye. It hurt. Takao had to lean on the door, unable to believe how much pain he was feeling right now.

The apartment next door was again, empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Takao stared hard in front of his computer. Such a bunch of numbers. Every day of his life all he saw were numbers he had to weigh, total, and balance. There was a time when he used to love his job. Eight years ago, when he started working, he remembered he was such an excited young chap who thought balancing numbers on ledgers was the coolest thing in the world.

Now his job only seemed to suffocate him. When had accounting begun to get this lonely?

Takao sighed tiredly. Actually, the problem was him. Why didn't he have a steady boyfriend? Why wasn't there anyone within his age bracket who could show some passion that a mere teenager could? Takao suddenly thought all of the men he had gone out with in the past were all lame compared to Shin-chan. And come to think of it, the men who also frequented the gay bar he went to could not hold a candle to the boy either.

It was either they were not handsome enough, not tall enough, or their shoulders were not broad enough for his liking. Suddenly everyone became so – so inadequate.

Why?

Why?

Why couldn't he get that stupid dumbass of a child out of his mind? Takao massaged his throbbing temple. He definitely did the right thing, didn't he? Letting go of the kid was the noblest thing that he could do. So why did he spend his days wishing things would have been different? Why did he have this deep yearning to go call Shin-chan and tell him he changed his mind and as long as they could probably be discreet then they could try dating?

Takao wanted to beat himself up. Listen to yourself! Asking a kid to date you! And it was as if he had Shin-chan's or Kazumi's cell phone number. In all of the five years that they had been neighbors, Takao hadn't actually gotten any of their number. There had been no point, then.

Takao straightened on his seat, trying his damn best to focus on what he was doing. He was in the middle of his shift! His boss needed this ledger done before the day ended.

He'd wait for the wedding invitation. Then he'd go, check up on Shin-chan, and – And then what?

Takao knew once he saw the boy once more, there was no doubt he would break down and ask him if they could start all over again.

Unacceptable.

No. He would not go to the wedding. It would be more trouble than it was worth. He didn't want to be subjected to a kind of temptation that was already insurmountable from the beginning. There was no point in tormenting himself that way. Takao told himself it was only because Shin-chan was the most attractive guy he had seen in a while. The attraction, the lust, they would fade. And in a short time, Shin-chan would probably have found another high-schooler to hook up with. Plain and simple.

Indeed, the wedding invitation did come three months after. With it was a letter coming from Kazumi that by some miracle her future father-in-law survived his illness so the wedding would happen earlier than they expected. It was a good thing for the family.

Takao stared long and hard at the stationery paper, reading the letter over and over. It also described how Shin-chan was doing. He was a freshman in Shutoku High now and immediately became a regular in the basketball club. And as always, his grades were top notch. Tanaka-san was also extremely pleased with the boy.

Takao crumpled the letter and the invitation and threw them on the trash bin, not looking back.

The day of the wedding, Takao went to the gay bar and picked up a guy, checked into a love motel and allowed the guy to screw him over and over.

The next morning, sitting on the bed while the nameless guy snored on the other side, Takao realized how sex, which used to be a pleasurable activity, seemed so boring nowadays. Last night he kept on thinking of green eyes just to reach orgasm.

Takao dropped his head on his palms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Takao went on with his life. Continued being an overworked accountant for that company since he had nothing better to do. Nowhere else to go. After a year Takao visited his parents in the countryside. They kept on asking him when he would get married, telling him even other gay men took up wives and had children.

Takao almost blanched at the dinner table, thinking how he would be like another Takeru if that happened. But he kept his mouth shut during his parents' lecture. It was their house and they could lecture him all they wanted.

Oh, there were men, a lot of them, some casual, some lasting for more than six months or so. Takao had always believed in monogamous relationships, so if the guy he was dating expressed wanting exclusivity, then Takao obliged. So far he had had two serious boyfriends since Takeru, and countless casual affairs when he was single in between.

There was even this guy he met at work – yes, again – and they started a serious relationship. He had even slept over Takao's place several times. But at the end of seven months of dating, they just got used to the routine, fell out of love and just mutually ended the relationship. Takao never even felt an ounce of regret. The guy wasn't even good in bed.

There was always something that he was looking for.

A forcefulness, a bluntness, a bit of arrogance, and willfulness that none of his lovers had ever had. Either they were too nice, or too soft, or too gruff.

Takao wished someone had green eyes. They were the most attractive color in a guy.

Three years after Kazumi and Shin-chan moved, Takao had lost count of how many men he had gone out with. It was like he was trying to prove something. He remembered telling Midorima during their last fight, the day the boy caught him and Takeru, Takao said he was not willing to put his life on hold and wait for Shin-chan. Takao didn't know if going out with all these men was trying to prove to Shin-chan that he was right and that he would meet his One True Love eventually.

But after three years and numerous meaningless fucks, Takao still had no one.

That particular year Takao's company was setting up a branch in Tokyo. They were sending a few of their senior accountants to supervise the projects they would be starting.

One day, Takao was called by his boss Nagata into his office.

"Close the door," Nagata instructed, waiting for Takao to sit across him. Takao did and waited for the news. More or less he had an idea of what was coming and it had left him feeling anxious and nervous these past few days.

"How many years has it been Takao that you have worked here?"

"Uhhh – "Takao did the computation in his head. "Eleven years, sir."

"Right. Eleven years of faithful service. You have been a great asset to this branch and we hate to lose you but – "

Takao's heart was beating like crazy.

"We're sending you to Tokyo. I'm sure you would have expected that because of your tenure. Since this is the second largest branch we are opening, and the projects being so new, they require special focus. So that's why we're sending the seasoned accountants there."

Takao could only nod. Wow, he was indeed going to Tokyo. Why did that fact make him suddenly nervous?

Nagata frowned. "Is there something, wrong, Takao-san?"

"No, Sir. I am – honored you chose me. I – I would need to relocate."

"Yes. The company is shouldering your relocation expenses and one month of rent, once you have presented the receipt."

"Thank you! That is – most helpful."

"Congratulations, Takao. This is like a promotion. In a year or two you can apply for the Junior director position because of your credentials," Nagata encouraged.

"Thank you, Sir."

Takao left the office in a daze. He was being sent to Tokyo.

To Tokyo of all places!

He smiled to himself. If there was a chance of him meeting Shin-chan there, would the boy still feel the same towards him as he did three years ago?

Naaaah – Takao removed the thought from his head. Shin-chan belonged in the past. There was no point of bringing up sad memories.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few weeks, Takao found himself inside his own apartment sealing away the last of the travel box he would be bringing to Shinjuku, Tokyo. He made sure it was completely secured by the packaging tape and then labeled it kitchen stuff. He had labeled each box depending on what things it contained so that when he unpacked he would be able to start with the necessities.

Takao sighed, sitting down on the floor, tired from packing his stuff. He looked around his apartment, trying to memorize every detail, every corner into his memory. This was the house he had lived in for the past ten years, back when he was just a struggling accountant. In all honesty with Takao's savings he could have gotten a bigger place so many years ago. But he loved the neighborhood. He liked the other neighbors well enough, and especially when he met the Midorimas he forgot about wanting to leave.

Now he was relocating. And to Tokyo! How long had it been since Kazumi and Shin-chan moved out? Three years? Shin-chan would be eighteen. He must be a very handsome young man now.

Takao tapped his pentel pen on the box, contemplating. Should he break down and find Shin-chan? Afterall, he was eighteen now. Still very young, but at least he was not considered a child anymore. Maybe they could continue where they left off three years ago. Takao dropped his forehead on the surface of the box. Who was he kidding? Kazumi would have his hide if she found out. And he was not prepared to risk her friendship.

Takao stood, arching his back and feeling his muscles pop. He shouldn't entertain that stupid idea anymore. The boy probably wouldn't even recognize him at this point.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shinjuku was truly like a dream. Takao had expected the city to be awesome, being an affluent commercial district where department stores, malls, restaurants and hotels were scattered, but now that he was here, he was still amazed at the sights and sounds.

Takao parted the curtain of his glass window, looking down at the fantastic view of the city at night. He was able to find a very small studio type condo that his budget could afford. His unit was at the 35th floor. Because the unit was so small, he had sold his old sofa and bed before coming here, buying a sofa bed instead. He only had the TV on the other side of the room. And his fridge. He had always been a minimalist, but at least his old apartment had a lot more space than this.

Still, he knew he had already gotten a good deal, to be situated in the heart of the city. He also had to walk only ten minutes to get to the accounting firm their company had newly opened here. Shops were everywhere. Gigantic shopping malls, chic restos and bless his soul, there was also Ni-chome, the number one and largest gay district in Tokyo.

Takao sat on his sofa. For some reason, even when he knew he was free to go explore the city, and probably spend the night in Ni-chome, he felt he had no inclination to do so. When was the last time he got laid anyway? Since he was busy with the move, he barely paid attention to his lack of sexual activities for the last few weeks. Takao laid the back of his head on the sofa's back rest. Whether he went out there searching for a guy to pick up, or just spend a quiet night on his sofa bed, it was all the same – it felt empty. So it wasn't worth the hassle. Sleep was the better option.

Over the next few days Takao became more absorbed with the new projects handled by their firm. Since he was a senior and his tenure was more than a decade, most of the time he did the training of the newer accountants. He was also assigned various projects and Takao was even astonished to find that some of his clients were really bigwigs in the market they were in.

Takao made a habit of buying his morning paper on his way to work. Actually he also ate his breakfast while walking the ten minute distance to the office. He was still a bit overwhelmed by so many people walking on the streets on the way to their jobs. The city was such a noisy crowded bustling place and Takao loved being a part of it, the everyday traffic, and the hustle and bustle. The city was teeming with life!

One day, during break time, Takao sat on his desk, while eating the kare-pan that he bought from the convenience store, he began reading his newspaper. Most of the time, he would concentrate on the news, especially the ones focusing on economy. He seldom read the feature stories, much less sports. However that day, there was a very big feature on one of Shinjuku's leading universities, Keio University. The university's basketball team was the story and it was even featured on the second page. Takao was about to ignore the article when his eyes caught a glimpse of green hair and glasses.

Takao stopped eating his bread, and looked carefully at the colored group picture of Keio basketball team. Two dozen young college boys in their jersey uniforms posed before the camera, their smiles dazzling.

But Takao's eyes zeroed in on the image of a boy who was probably the only one who did not plaster a smile for the photo op. In fact, while the other boys posed with peace signs and Victory signs, this one guy had his arms crossed on his chest. He looked miserable. Since he was one of the taller ones, he was at the back with a few guys as tall as him.

Takao clutched the paper, putting it closer to his face. There was no one else whose scowl was more adorable than this green eyed young man who wore black rimmed glasses. It's him! My Shin-chan! Takao thought giddily then giggled like a four year old girl. Since when had he become his Shin-chan?

Wow. So he was in Keio University now, huh? That was pretty amazing. Not a lot of kids got admitted there because the entrance exam was a lot more difficult than average ones. Takao couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for the boy. He really really was something. And he was in the basketball team too!

Takao spent the remaining minutes of his break reading the article about the team. There was also a schedule there of the intercollegiate basketball matches. Takao took note of where the stadium was where the games would be held. It was only a thirty minute walk from here, and if he took the train it meant half the time. Or he could take a cab!

Takao was suddenly filled with a lightheadedness he didn't know was possible. How could the thought of seeing Shin-chan again after all these years bring him so much happiness that he had never had with the few men he had been in serious relationships with?

Besides, Takao swore he would only see Shin-chan to say hello, ask about his Mom and… probably just it. It would be senseless to rekindle the past. Shin-chan was already in college. And he was even more handsome and taller than Takao could remember! He could probably have his own pick of boys or girls now. Surely he wouldn't even look at an old man like Takao.

Takao smiled bitterly. Yeah, he was already thirty three, he had even found a few strands of white hair on his head. Midorima would probably speak to him, and say hello, too, just to be polite. But wouldn't look at him twice.

Takao kept the paper away and turned back to his computer. Maybe meeting up with Shin-chan wasn't such a good idea.

Takao's days passed by uneventfully. He still continued walking to the firm, while eating any packed bread he got from the convenience store. He still worked ten to twelve hour shifts.

And he still thought of Midorima every day.

In fact, he realized he hadn't picked up a guy for the last two months since he came here to Shinjuku, content on taking care of his own needs during the shower while the thought of green hair and green eyes filled his mind.

Wow. Story of his life.

One Saturday afternoon, as Takao lay on his bed, he began contemplating how boring his life was. Mondays through Fridays he was overworking. And during weekends he spent inside his condo, alone, either sleeping or watching TV. How duller could it get?

He wanted to check out Ni-chome, but he really didn't feel like spending so much time and money in a bar just to hook up with some random nameless stranger who might be crappy in bed anyway. As far as he knew the guys at the office were all straight, so there wasn't a chance to meet and date a colleague like Takeru or his other exes.

Takao glanced at his calendar. There were a few red marks in there. He had actually marked the days of Keio's basketball matches, just in case he was able to muster enough courage to watch one. Takao noticed there was a mark for today.

Takao closed his eyes, torn between wanting to just wallow in misery or watching the game. And yeah, it wasn't like he would be able to speak to Midorima anyway. He'd just watch from afar, see how he was doing, then be on his way. He could also go to the mall afterward. Yeah, it shouldn't be so hard.

It was now or never. Takao went into the bathroom to shower.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao was astonished that the stadium was almost packed that afternoon. It was filled mostly of college girls cheering for their schools. Takao had to smile as he sat down on his seat. Young basketball hunks could really draw in a crowd of fan girls like flame could do to a moth. Takao looked around at the lively crowd. Teens and adults alike couldn't seem to keep still.

There. The match was just about to begin. One by one, the announcer announced the first five of the school Keio was playing against. They were wearing blue jersey.

Takao leaned down, placing both elbows on his knees. Keio's first five was up next. Maybe Midorima wouldn't be one of them; he was only a freshman anyway. Surely there were other guys more senior than him would be starters.

One by one the white wearing Keio players were introduced. When Midorima's name was called, Takao's head shot up so quick he felt a bit dizzy.

His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest as he watched the tall shooting guard jog across the court to his team, fierce determination etched on his face. Yup, he was indeed taller, and he looked even more toned, broader. He was the finest specimen of a man that Takao had ever seen. He asked himself again how he was able to let go of this person all these years.

The game started. Takao's eyes were so focused on Shin-chan's moves. Ever since the boy's middle school Takao had not even once seen him play. Well, that was because he was busy with work, of course. Midorima's had been both MVP both his junior and senior year, so Takao had expected that the boy must be talented.

He did not however expect, when Midorima was in the middle of playing, when he was in his element, no one could hold a candle to him. His shots never missed. He could turn formless shots to sure points. No one could get past his defense. He was indeed a total beast.

Takao couldn't believe how hard his heart was beating inside his chest. For one moment he wanted to do what the other girls were doing and scream his head off whenever Midorima scored a point. He looked so hot there, playing as if he owned the game himself. His arrogant, confident take-charge attitude was just getting into Takao so much that he felt like a schoolboy watching his biggest crush!

Takao's eyes never left Midorima's form all throughout the game. He could care less who won; he just couldn't take his eyes off the green haired basketball prodigy.

The crowd went wild when the last second ticked and the buzzer went off, conveying Keio's victory against their competitor.

All at once, the fans got down from the bleachers, to congratulate the boys who won and to ask for autographs and have their pictures be taken.

Takao didn't know what to do next. Should he also go down and congratulate Midorima? It was harmless, right? They used to be neighbors and – well, friends. For the life of him he didn't know how why he was so nervous! It was his Shin-chan, the boy who spent years pestering him and claiming his TV whenever he got the chance.

Takao found himself walking down the aisle, his vision filled with the most perfect view of Shin-chan.

"Midorima-kuuuuuuuuun!" girls screamed nonstop, crowding around the giant. They couldn't get enough of him. They took pictures, hugged his arms and pushed clothes and papers on his face, demanding for autographs.

Midorima looked helplessly clueless but he made an effort to sign all the things that he needed to. He just wouldn't smile at the cameras. That was something he wasn't willing to do.

Takao stopped descending the stairs and watched from afar, a sad smile on his lips. Heck, there was no way he could get through a sea of bodies like this anyway. Those girls looked murderous enough and they probably wouldn't let an old guy like him get too close to their star. Takao sighed. Yeah. This was where Shin-chan belonged. Surrounded by kids his age, adoring him. There was no place for an old man like him.

With one last glimpse, Takao put his hands on the pocket of his jeans and dejectedly went to the exit of the stadium.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a small café beside the stadium. Since Takao was not in the mood to go anywhere, he just ordered some frappe coffee and waffles. He just sat there, eating his food and drinking his coffee, regretting for the first time all the harsh words he told Shin-chan in the past.

Maybe it was his ego. Because he just couldn't think of himself as someone who would hook up with a child, especially one he had seen grow up before his eyes. But then, Midorima proposed they wait, right? And Takao had flatly rejected him. Now why did he do that? He could have said yes.

Takao also didn't know. It was just probably a bit overwhelming that a young man like Shin-chan who had a lot in store for him would settle for an old guy like Takao. He was also afraid time would come and when they eventually fought within their relationship, they would break up and start hating each other. It was a stupid kind of worry, also baseless, and Takao realized, they did stop taking to each other since three years ago. Shin-chan probably still hated him.

But oh, how he missed that darling of a boy. Now, maybe he could be honest with himself. A long time had already passed. He should be man enough to admit that there was no one else he had a deeper connection with than Shin-chan. None of his old boyfriends could make him feel comfortable the way Shin-chan could, how they could stay side by side all evening without even saying a single word to each other.

He simply missed the companionship he had with Shin-chan.

Getting more and more depressed, Takao decided to just sleep it off. There was no point in picking up a guy now. He was not in the mood.

He got out of the café and was about to walk to the station when he noticed that there was a crowd formed by the gates of the stadium. He also saw a mini-bus with the official banner of Keio's basketball team. Takao's eyes widened. Before he realized it, he was almost at a half run towards the gates.

And true enough, the boys from Keio's basketball team were filing out of the stadium, about to board their bus. Takao's knees were shaking as he stood with the crowd.

He watched as one by one the boys got out. Some even stopped to have their pictures taken with the fans.

Midorima walked out, intending to get to the bus as soon as possible.

Screaming girls were everywhere, though it wasn't a wild crowd. Takao shouted the very first word he could think of.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

Suddenly, Midorima's head glanced around, trying to find where the voice came from.

Takao yelled again, "Shin-chan!"

Finally green eyes landed on Takao's dark ones. A shock so deep registered in Shin-chan's face, and his lips fell into a small O. Takao smiled dazzlingly and waved.

Midorima immediately walked over to him, ignoring a throng of fans on his way. When he was a few feet away from Takao he asked, as if in awe, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you play. You were – uhh – amazing… yeah… How did you learn to play like that?" Takao scratched the back of his head nervously as he stuttered.

Amidst all the noise around them, Takao felt like they were alone in the street. Midorima also seemed tongue-tied. They just stood there, awkwardly, staring at each other.

"Takao – "

"Midorima, let's go!" the coach called out, perched on the steps of the bus.

Midorima looked in a quandary. Takao understood the situation and nodded his head. "Hey, you have to go now," he said gently.

"Takao, wait. I –"

"It's alright. I'll – uhm – probably watch your other game when I have the chance."

"But where are you staying?" Shin-chan asked, walking closer to him.

"At the – "

"Midorima, c'mon, the boys are waiting!" the coach yelled out. It looked like all the players were inside the bus now.

"Go ahead. I'll see you again, okay? I know you're busy. You're practically a star now," Takao teased. "Bye."

Waving, Takao bowed his head slightly, backed up a few steps and turned around.

Damn it! Takao gritted his teeth. How lame was that reunion? He couldn't even spend one minute with Shin-chan without the whole universe complaining about it!

Midorima watched Takao's retreating back and headed for the bus.

"Who's that fellow? What's taking you so long?" Coach asked.

Midorima bowed his head. "Please go on without me."

"Huh?"

"I'll see you at practice on Monday, Coach!" Shin-chan declared forcefully and ran off.

"Hey, wait!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takao's head was bowed low, watching his feet take each step as he walked. That was really pathetic. Shin-chan was pretty much occupied now. It wasn't like in the past when Midorima could hang around him all the time. He should have been prepared for this. It was just by sheer coincidence that Takao was able to speak to the star player.

Takao sighed, his chin almost touching his chest.

He yelped when a heavy arm hooked around his shoulder and squeezed. When Takao looked up, it was to the most beautiful shade of emerald he had ever seen in his life. "Shi- Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't seem to be aware that a lot of people passing by the street turned to gawk at them. Neither did he seem to care. Shin-chan kept his arm around Takao and bent a little, until his nose almost touched the smaller man's forehead. "Takao."

"Yeah?" Takao croaked, suddenly hot and tingling all over.

"My feelings never changed," Midorima blurted out in that solemn manner of his that by in itself was infuriating in its calmness.

Takao didn't know if he would laugh or snap at the maddening child. "What?"

"Your answer? Is it still the same?" Shin-chan demanded. "Did you only come here to tour the city or did you want to see me?"

Takao couldn't help but laugh finally. He almost forgot how blunt Midorima could be when he needed to know something. His honesty was so refreshing for once Takao decided never to lie again to the boy. "Hmm, let's see," he teased, eyes twinkling. "How old are you again?"

Midorima's breath caught. "I'll be nineteen in six months."

"Stupid, just say you're eighteen, then."

Midorima frowned. "Fine. I'm eighteen and a half."

Takao knew he looked silly but he couldn't stop smiling. "Aaah - I guess that's a good enough bargain."

The boy stopped pretending to act cool and collected. Breathing a sigh of relief, he completely wrapped both arms around Takao and hugged him, in the middle of the sidewalk, where passersby could see.

Takao was horrified. "What the fuck are you doing you overgrown beast?"

Midorima even buried his face on the top of Takao's hair. "If you quit struggling then people would think it's no big deal."

"No big deal? We're having PDA in the middle of the street!" Takao groaned, fighting to get away.

Midorima grunted and pulled away, looking down at the smaller man whose cheeks were already tainted with red. "Come with me."

"Huh? Where?"

Suddenly Midorima grinned, a heart stopping smile that nearly left Takao in a coma where he stood. "You ask a lotta questions, Mister."

Takao grinned back, remembering how annoyed Shin-chan had sounded as a child.

Midorima half dragged him to the train station.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once they got off the train, Midorima hailed a taxi. The train car was crowded with people so they really weren't able to have a decent conversation. Takao told him that he lived here now because he was assigned to a branch in the city. Midorima looked extremely glad about it.

Inside the taxi, Midorima rattled off instructions to the driver.

"Where are we going?" Takao asked, curious.

"To our house."

"I see," Takao said, hoping his voice didn't show the nervousness he felt. "Is Kazumi there? It'll be wonderful to see her. And Tanaka-san, too."

"No. They're away on a trip."

"Oh."

"We'll be alone."

"Oh."

Takao looked out the window, his heart racing again. The thought of being alone with the boy sent a delicious heat to spread over his skin, going straight to his groin, and he raised one knee higher, hoping to hide the erection that suddenly popped.

He glanced at Midorima who was also looking out the window on his side. He looked calm enough but his hand kept on clenching and unclenching on the seat between them. A warm fuzzy feeling enveloped Takao. Shin-chan was equally flustered by this meeting.

Takao reached down and covered Midoriman's big hand on the seat. Shin-chan flinched and turned down to him, earning another soft smile from the older man. Takao squeezed on Shin-chan's fingers. Wordlessly, the boy tangled their fingers together; as they continued to lovingly look at one another, feeling like they were in their own universe.

Midorima unlocked the gate of the big house. Takao looked around, impressed with how big Tanaka-san's residence was. "Come in," Shin-chan said, leading the way.

Takao followed the young man into the house, his cheeks burning. He had just given his consent about hooking up with Shin-chan, right? So the next natural step would be to have sex. He knew that and he was going crazy in anticipation. Or maybe Shin-chan just wanted to talk, reminisce the past and just hang out. Like old times. Whatever Midorima wanted, Takao knew he would oblige. It was the least he could do. If in case they did have sex and both of them realized it was really no biggie after all, that a onetime sex would cure their obsession with one another, then so be it. They were both men. Takao hated the fact of Shin-chan losing interest in him but he should suck it up and move on. He would abide by anything that Shin-chan wanted.

Takao's mind was running a mile a minute. He was just so nervous all of a sudden! For three years he missed the boy, pined for him like the lover he had had and lost that now when he was face to face with the possibility of having sex with him, Takao was scared out of his wits! What if Shin-chan laughed at his middle aged body? Or at the few strands of white hair on his head? Or the fact that his skin wasn't as smooth as it had been in the past?

What if –

Shin-chan opened the front door and went in. Takao left his shoes on the entrance and wore one of the pairs of slippers meant for visitors.

Wow, it was a nice looking house, very Westernized, from the sofa, to the center piece and paintings. Even the huge flat screen TV on the wall looked so high end and modern.

Takao commented, "Your place looks awesome, Shin-chan!"

The child was already opening the fridge by the kitchen. "We have tea, but nothing's prepared yet. How about a canned fruit drink?" he asked.

"Whatever you have!" Takao answered, still looking around. The Living room alone was almost as big as his whole pad.

"Here," Shin-chan said, giving the can of juice to Takao.

Takao accepted it with a smile but did not open it, instead put it down on the center table. "I'll drink it later."

"Hn."

Both of them stood in the middle of the Living room, awkwardly, unable to meet each other's eyes for so long.

"Hey," Takao started in a playful tone, hoping to break the ice. "You never even once visited me. Three years, Shin-chan."

Midorima put both hands on his pocket, tapping his foot. He looked a bit unsure of what to say. "I was – uhhh – still so angry that time."

Takao's face fell. "Oh."

"I thought if I visited, and you drive me away… I wouldn't know how I could handle it." The child let out a deep sigh. "Then I began thinking about it. And I – thought you were right. I was being selfish. I thought maybe, once I graduated from college I'd come home and you know – try again. If I already had a degree, maybe you wouldn't push me away."

Takao was so touched it took everything in him not to pull the boy and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "Baby, that is really sweet of you," he finally said, breathlessly.

The giant nodded slightly. "I realized people would have judged you more than they would do me. And I knew I couldn't do that to you so I –"

"But still, Shin-chan. I mean, if you had visited, you know – as a friend, that wouldn't have been too bad. I could handle that," Takao argued, a bit of hurt in his voice.

Midorima cocked his head to one side, looking very. "That's easy for you to say. I wouldn't have – " He paused, sighing again.

"Wouldn't have what?"

The young man still wouldn't look at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"What?" Takao nagged.

Shin-chan mumbled, "If I had visited, that meant me spending the night over, right? I kept thinking, I wouldn't have – uhhh – been able to keep my hands to myself and you might hate me more. I hate staying in that small apartment with you while I wasn't even allowed to touch! It was – hard."

Takao was shocked for a second, and then a small smile crept into his lips. Right there and then he made up his mind. There could never be anyone for him except for Shin-chan. His blood was practically humming the boy's name as it sizzled with every part of his being.

Mischievously, Takao stepped closer, and closer to Midorima until they were just an inch apart. The young man looked down at him curiously. "Hmmm?"

"So… You wouldn't be able to keep your hands away?" Takao practically purred, batting his eyelashes at the giant. Midorima's mouth suddenly felt dry and he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his own chest. Takao reached and grabbed the front of his uniform jacket. "Like this?"

With a tug, Takao pulled down Midorima by his jacket, effectively sealing their mouths together. Midorima had to gasp, startled. Takao smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth so that his tongue could snake into Shin-chan's slightly opened mouth too.

When their tongues touched, it was like heaven. Takao didn't hide the fact that he was hard under his pants and he even ground his erection against Midorima's thigh. Shin-chan wrapped his big strong arms around the smaller quivering body, also pressing his hardness onto Takao's stomach. They kissed frantically, swapping saliva, their breaths mingling, as they ground their groins against each other.

It felt so liberating for Takao. Now he could admit that Shin-chan was right. Takao knew if he had been more honest, he could also have made a promise to wait. Shin-chan was definitely worth it and more. But now was not the time for regrets. He would show Shin-chan the best time of his life.

Laughing, Takao nipped the young man's lower lip playfully, his arms around Shin-chan's neck, drawing him closer. He murmured against Midorima's lips, "Damn. I'm gonna have a crick on my neck looking up at you all the time."

Shin-chan grinned evilly. "You can be on top."

And with that, Shin-chan fell onto the soft plush sofa, pulling Takao to straddle his lap. Takao went willingly, rubbing his ass against the hardness inside Shin-chan's pants. They continued kissing feverishly and Takao uncontrollably moaned, while Shin-chan's large hands held him by his hip and thrust his erection onto his ass. The friction was just maddening.

"Fuck!" Takao swore and he immediately scrambled away from Shin-chan's lap, coming down to kneel between his long legs.

"T-Takao…" Shin-chan said breathlessly.

"Damn, I wanna suck your brains out," Takao exclaimed with a giggle. Wasting no time, he pulled down Shin-chan's pants and underwear, exposing the thick red angry cock which was already leaking at the tip. Midorima flinched as cold air hit his bare skin.

Takao made a lecherous expression as if he couldn't wait to devour his favorite treat. He immediately swallowed the lovely appendage into his mouth, stopping halfway to the base, its tip nudging his throat.

Takao moaned at the wonderful taste of it.

Shin-chan hissed, closing his eyes and dropping his head on the sofa.

Takao sucked onto Shin-chan's cock with wild abandon, tonguing the tip before he moved down to deep throat him. His fingers dug onto Shin-chan's thighs.

Midorima's hands reached out to bury in Takao's black locks, pushing and pulling, trying to get the right rhythm. Takao hummed around his cock and Shin-chan grunted, pleasure wracking his whole body. With half lidded eyes behind his glasses, he looked down at the private display for him.

Like a porn star, Takao stared directly at the gasping boy, making a show of how he sucked on his cock, hollowing his cheeks. His tongue lapped at the length of it and he smirked as his mouth descended to take one of Shin-chan's balls, swallowing and sucking on it gently.

Midorima though he was going to go out of his mind. The scene was just so erotic it was driving him crazy. Takao, no matter how friendly and approachable he was, had always acted decorously towards him all those years they had been neighbors. Shin-chan had no idea how fucking sexy he was when he was being a cocktease like this.

Winking, Takao moved onto his cock again, his tongue lavishing special attention to the underside. When he took it in his mouth again and his head bobbed up and down, sucking gently but firmly, Midorima felt his release fast approaching. It started from his balls, shooting upward until he couldn't almost take the torturous pleasure.

He yanked Takao's hair lightly, moving him away. "I'm – I'm coming…"

Takao fought against his hold and grinned. "That's the idea, baby."

Stunned, Midorima could only watch as Takao swallowed his length again, closing his eyes as if he was really enjoying what he was doing. Takao held onto the base and pumped vigorously. "Yeah, love, come for me."

Pressing the back of his head onto the sofa, Midorima squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as he came hard, into Takao's hot mouth. Takao pressed his head even lower, his forehead touching Shin-chan's belly as he slurped down the salty white cum.

He swallowed everything, that Shin-chan could see. And he didn't know if he would be horrified or ecstatic for Takao doing that. Catching his breath for a few seconds, he watched as Takao continued on lapping at his cock as if he could never get enough of it.

"Takao…"

"Hmmm?"

"I – Thanks," Shin-chan managed to get out, blushing.

Takao giggled, his tongue swirling at the pink tip of the young man's cock. His hand was still tugging at it. "Uh huh. Don't thank me yet. We're not done here."

Midorima's eyes glazed with lust. "Yeah?"

Tako stood abruptly. "I wanna do this on a bed. Where's your room?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Up – upstairs," Shin-chan replied.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Like an excited kid who was going to an amusement park, Takao ran towards the stairs, his butt bouncing gracefully inside his snug fitting jeans. Midorima's hands itched to squeeze the perfectly shaped taut globes.

Takao winked at him over his shoulder. "Come on, slowpoke."

Takao made a ruckus of ascending the stairs laughing. Midorima pulled up his pants and followed, a smile on his lips.

On the hallway of the second floor, Takao stopped, looking around. Midorima appeared, watching him. "Where's your room?"

Midorima didn't answer, instead, leaned down and wrapped his arms around Takao's knees, pulling him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Takao yelped in surprise, as he came upside down, his face slamming into Shin-chan's broad back. Chuckling, Shin-chan even slapped the exposed ass by his shoulder. "I've always wanted to do this," he said, laughter in his voice.

"Hmph!" Takao snorted. "You could have carried me bridal style, you know."

"No. That's way too girly," Shin-chan answered, walking towards his door.

He opened it and got in, while Takao's body dangled on his back. Midorima unceremoniously dumped him on the soft bed, highly amused.

Even Takao couldn't stop laughing. And when Midorima got on the bed, on top of Takao's body, they were still snickering like a pair of idiots.

Takao impatiently moved his hands underneath the boy's jacket, pinching at Midorima's nipples. Shin-chan hissed in pleasure and ravished the older man's mouth, his weight all over Takao.

Takao growled, and untangled himself only to take the jacket off the young man. Then his shirt. Then his pants. Midorima helped in undressing. Takao frantically pulled his own shirt off of him and immediately shucked his pants, but snatched his wallet first and got a wrapped condom from inside.

Midorima licked his lip at the sight of Takao's own hard on, slightly smaller than his own but it was curved and thinner, prettier. Midorima also had the sudden urge to taste it.

But Takao was not in the mood for any more foreplay. Tossing the wallet aside, Takao shoved the condom to Shin-chan's face. "Hurry. Do you have lotion or hand gel to make it easier?"

"Uhhh – " Midorima looked at his night stand. He was reaching out for it when Takao asked again.

"You've done this before right?"

Midorima suddenly looked guilty, afraid Takao would be offended that yes, he had once experienced having sex with another man. Takao probably read the answer in his face so he caressed the young man's cheek gently. "Don't look like that, hon. It's alright. It's actually better so at least you have an idea what to do."

Midorima nodded, relieved. He reached out for a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Takao was impressed. "Wow. So you've been bringing home guys, huh? You look prepared."

"No!" Midorima countered, shaking his head. "It's for me – when I – uhhh – "

Takao snickered. "When you jerk off by yourself?"

"Yeah," Shin-chan replied quietly. "I've never – brought home any guy here in my room."

"Oh. So I'm the first, huh? What? You've never liked any guy enough to bring them here?" Takao teased, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Midorima snorted and bluntly answered, "It's not like I'm in love with any of them like I'm in love with you."

Despite Takao being the aggressor here, and the more experienced, his cheeks reddened like an untrained virgin when he heard the boy's heartfelt, albeit somewhat unpolished confession. He reached for the boy, kissing him lovingly, hoping all his emotions poured off to that kiss. "Shin-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Fuck me hard. I want your cock in my ass. Now," Takao demanded.

Midorima froze for a second and then he was kissing Takao forcefully, pinning him down to the bed, his weight all over him that Takao almost couldn't breathe. But he loved every second of it! Groaning, he pushed at Shin-chan and rolled over onto his knees and elbows. He was slightly shaking from anticipation.

Midorima gazed at the pale ass presented to him, the pink butt hole clenching and unclenching in such an adorable way.

Takao was already grumbling. "Stop staring at my ass and start fucking it!" he complained unabashedly. "The condom! Put it on, Shin-chan!"

"Y-yes!" Shin-chan tore off the wrapper and rolled the condom onto his painfully erect shaft. He then poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and pumped onto his length, making sure it was wet and covered. "Isn't this too soon? Let me finger you –"

"No!" Takao snapped, his other hand already pumping at his own cock. "Just do it! It'll be okay in a while."

Midorima moved closer and positioned his thick angry cock at the entrance of Takao's opening. He was about to push forward when he growled and moved back.

Takao looked behind his shoulder, scowling. "What the fuck's taking you so long, Shin-"

"Sssshhh… I wanna try something. I've never done this before," Midorima replied, grabbing Takao's hip and pulling his ass even higher. To Takao's shock, he felt Shin-chan's big hands part his ass cheeks and his hot tongue delved inside.

"Shin-chaaaaann!" Takao cried out, arching his back. "Fuck, Shin-chan!"

Midorima pushed his face deeper into Takao's ass, biting at the cheeks, sucking at the pink little hole. His tongue snaked out and licked the rosebud forcefully. He even hardened his tongue and tried to pierce through the hole, his fingers digging deep into Takao's cheeks for purchase.

Takao was thrashing before him, his toes curling at the sweet sensations Shin-chan's hot talented tongue was causing his insides. "Shin-chan, please… Please… Fucking fuck me now, dammit!"

Getting up, Midorima wiped at his mouth. "Okay."

Roughly, he hauled Takao's ass over and pushed the tip of his cock inside, trying to be careful. As soon as he got through the first ring of muscle squeezing him tight, Midorima panted. It felt so damn good being enfolded like this inside Takao's tight wet heat. Midorima groaned, trying to catch his breath as he pushed forward.

Takao moaned uncontrollably, relaxing his muscles so that he could accept the young man's impressive girth inside. At last Shin-chan was fully sheathed inside. They breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

Holding onto both sides of Takao's hip, Midorima started moving. In and out. Thrust thrust thrust. Slowly. Gently.

Takao was having none of that. He moved his ass back and forth as well, slamming into Shin-chan forcefully. Midorima gripped his hip. "S-stop moving… I'm trying to –"

"Shut up and fuck me like you mean it, Shin-chan!"

Midorima gritted his teeth, speeding up until he was slamming into Takao roughly. Takao cried out in bliss, continuously pumping at his own cock. "Faster, Shin-chan! Faster!"

"Y-yeah…"

They fucked wildly, and Takao was crying out so loud Midorima thought his ears would ring for days. He pulled back and flipped Takao onto his back, loving the look of pleasure in the older man's face. He entered Takao again, spreading his thighs wide with his big hands. Takao's eyes were squeezed shut, his brows furrowed in concentration. He breathed hard through his mouth. He looked completely hot.

Midorima lowered his body until there was no space between them. Takao wrapped his legs around Shin-chan's hips, his one hand coming around his neck while the other one was still stroking his own cock.

Midorima continued thrusting home, glad that he was able to come earlier so he could last longer during the second round. He dipped his head and kissed Takao's mouth, sucking at his tongue.

"I'm almost – " Takao said against the kiss.

"Mmm hmmm…"

Takao threw his head back, arched his back and squeezed at his shaft painfully, gasping as jets of white hot cum landed on his stomach. Midorima smiled and kissed him languidly.

Then he got up and sat on his knees, taking both Takao's ankles and wrapped them around his neck. He watched as Takao rode out the last of his orgasm and he thrust harder into Takao, repeatedly.

Takao groaned, smiling as he watched Midorima watching him and a look of heat – of love passed between them that it was enough to send Midorima over the edge. He pulled out and removed the condom, tugged at his erect member and came on Takao's belly as well, all the while Takao's hands were stroking the side of his thighs.

"Shit, you're beautiful when you come, Shin-chan," Takao said in wonder.

Midorima was still looming over him, panting hard as he squeezed at his shaft. When he had milked himself dry, he sat on his butt, still wheezing and looked down at the man lying on his bed. "Not nearly as you are, Takao."

Takao giggled and reached up so they could kiss again. After a while, when they were both calmer, Takao lay back down. "Now I'm covered in spunk. Times two."

"Let me get a cloth."

Shin-chan dutifully got a cloth and cleaned them both up. And afterward they cuddled.

Takao hadn't felt as peaceful like this in a while. He had had serious boyfriends but not even once did he feel this content, lying wrapped in the arms of his lover. No matter how serious or committed Takao would be with a guy, he had never thought it may end up in a really permanent union in the future. He was stingy with his space, that was why he also seldom brought lovers into his old apartment.

But with Shin-chan, it just felt so right. If Shin-chan even proposed they moved in together, no matter how crazy it sounded like, Takao knew he would agree without batting an eyelash. Besides, he grudgingly admitted that Shin-chan was of age now, and if Takao had to fight other people's judgment of him, then that meant Shin-chan really meant that much for him to make the effort.

Takao realized at this point, and not just because of the after sex euphoria, he realized he didn't want to care anymore what other people would think. Let them call him a cradle snatcher or whatever, as long as Takao knew what the real score was between him and Midorima, he could care less.

As long as Shin-chan wanted him, he would stay by his side.

No more denying these feelings. He had spent so many years doing so and in the end, he only felt depressed rather than pleased with the decision.

"What are you thinking?" Midorima whispered,gently caressing Takao' head.

"Hmmmm…" Takao, sated, burrowed deeper into the embrace, hugging Shin-chan more tightly. "Nothing. I'm just happy we finally hooked up."

Shin-chan snorted. "Took you long enough to realize that."

Takao slapped his arm lightly. "Don't start. We're never gonna hear the end of it. Everything that happened in the past, let's leave it there and just move on from here."

"Fine."

"How we're going to tell your Mom, that's the big issue."

"One step at a time. No one's in a hurry here."

"I guess you're right. We might wait until you get older and – I'm pretty sure we agree this is not going to be a onetime thing, given our history and all. But I want to request that we be discreet about it. Is that okay with you?" Takao asked.

Midorima nodded. "You're right. There's no sense in broadcasting it when it's more harm than good."

"Spoken like a true adult. Hey, what are you taking up in college anyway?"

"Medicine."

"Woooow! Really?" Takao's eyes widened. "You're taking up Medicine?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Midorima shot back, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Takao rolled his eyes at him.

"So you wanna be a doctor?"

Midorima shrugged. "Tanaka-san suggested it, saying I can probably handle it, being so brainy and all. Yeah, it's doing well. My grades are acceptable."

Takao made a face. "And by acceptable you mean top notch."

"My parents aren't complaining," Shin-chan said, a bit of smugness in his tone.

Takao rolled on top of him, resting his chin on Midorima's chest. They looked eye to eye, as Shin-chan's big hands ran up and down the smaller man's back. "You're really amazing, huh, Shin-chan?"

"Everyone can take up medicine when they put their mind into it. It's no big deal."

"But you're also a starter in the basketball team. That's simply awesome how you divide your time – "

"You multitask. That's all."

Takao sighed, kissing the skin on the young man's chest. "That was what I had been afraid of in the past, you know? I mean, just a little. That you may not be ready for a relationship yet, that you had a lot of things going on and spending time with an old geezer like me would distract you from reaching your goals and –"

Midorima silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I appreciate your concern for me. You may be right in that aspect. Or you may be wrong, since I know myself and I'm sure whatever we could have had was not going to distract me from studying. But all the same, thank you for worrying about me."

Takao smiled brightly, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulder. He would never ever ever let go of Shin-chan. Now and forever.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, dipping his head for a kiss. It started as simple one, but then the way they were rubbing against each other, it only took a few seconds before they were both hard and aching again.

Grinning, Takao reached behind him for Shin-chan's cock. "So, Doctor Shin-chan," he purred, stroking the massive erection of the boy. "Would you like to give me an injection?"

Midorima hissed, "Hell yeah."

Takao rubbed his ass against the solid length, loving the friction their skins were creating. Then he suddenly froze.

"What?" Midorima gasped.

"I only have one condom!" Takao exclaimed, panicking. "Please tell me you have one! A boy like you has to have condom in time for emergency, right?"

Midorima slowly shook his head.

Takao was horrified. "What? Why don't you have one? Don't tell me you practice in unsafe sex with guys you –"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "I never thought of needing one."

"What? But you said this isn't your first time!"

"Well – yeah… This is actually my second time."

Takao's mouth hung open, amazed at what he heard. Shin-chan was squirming under him. "So you don't – I mean – you've never had sex when any guy that you like?"

"I've never liked any guy. I mean, aside from you. It just – The thought of doing some gay classmate just doesn't excite me that much. Most of them are too girly for my tastes."

Takao blinked. "Okay. So who was the first guy who popped your cherry?"

Midorima glared at him. "Pop your cherry, my ass."

"Who was it?"

"My – uhhmm – Math teacher. In high school."

"Huh? Whaaat?"

"It was his last day of teaching 'coz he was being transferred to a different district. He came on to me and said he had – you know – been watching me for some time. He asked me if I could let him… you know… do that. And yeah – I said yes."

Takao sat on his knees above Shin-chan, crossing his arms, looking pissed like hell. "So that's it!? I fought so hard to protect your virtue and you fall into bed with the first guy who – Wait! Your Math teacher? How old was he?"

"Around your age."

"You mean he's old," Takao commented dryly.

"You're the only one who's always putting emphasis on age anyway. He was just a guy who wanted to be fucked so I fucked him," Shin-chan retorted.

Takao was still pissed. But then he grinned. "You really have an oyaji fetish, don't you?"

"Shut up, Takao."

"But you love old men. Admit it!"

In a quiet voice Shin-chan said, "He looked a bit like you. He wasn't also girly. I fucked him twice thinking of you the whole time. Afterward I thought sex wasn't that bad, but it just didn't excite me that much."

"And now? Does it excite you?" Takao asked, touched that all this time Midoima had never really forgotten him. How could he not love this boy so much?

Midorima thrust his groin at Takao. "I'm sure you can see it does."

Takao braced himself with two hands, looming over the painfully honest boy. "I wish we could fuck again."

"Do we really need a condom? I've never been with anyone since my teacher."

Takao looked confused for a while. "I've never had unprotected sex since like – forever. I don't know how –"

Midorima held onto him. "Then that means it's okay. We're both clean."

"But that's irresponsible!"

"No, it's called bareback," Midorima replied, grinning.

"Shit, you're still a smart ass through and through," Takao snapped but he was already straddling Midorima, reaching for the lube. "The things I do for love!" he wailed, although there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Midorima smirked and pulled down Takao for a kiss.

Takao reached behind him and covered Midorima's cock with lube. He also reached into the rim of his ass to apply the water-based liquid onto his hole.

Planting both knees on each side of Shin-chan's hips, Takao rose and positioned himself on top of the boy's cock, impaling himself slowly, wincing at the slight sting, but feeling amazed for the first time at how good the friction unbelievably felt. Shin-chan's skin was so hot. So good.

Midorima could very well appreciate the beautiful view of Takao's body displayed in front of him, his twitching cock jutting forward. Midorima reached out and closed his hand around Takao's shaft, as Takao found his up and down rhythm on Shin-chan's own length.

Soon they were screwing like crazy, the bed creaking with the weight of two grown up men bouncing up and down.

Takao rode Shin-chan's cock wildly; throwing his head back reaching behind for the boy's bent knees for support. Midorima held him by the hip with one hand, groaning and grunting at how good it felt.

Takao screamed as he came hard, while Midorima milked him dry. It took only another minute before Midorima followed suit, coming deep in Takao's ass.

Takao fell onto Midorima like a ragdoll, trying to catch his breath and failing. He could hear the thunderous roar of Shin-chan's heartbeat under his ear. "I love you, Shin-chan," he mumbled sleepily, tiredly.

"As you should, old man," Midorima answered, chuckling. That earned him a slap on his arm.

Afterward they slept like that, with Takao sprawled over him. Before Takao completely lost consciousness he thought finally, he'd never be alone anymore. Never again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaaah. Finally. I hope you like it. The sex scenes are not that detailed I know, but I still hope you like it. Mwah! Thanks everyone.


End file.
